Questioning Saving Graces
by AncientPowersThree
Summary: Evil collides with an innocent world. Will Evil steal the innocence of a child or will it succumb to the saving graces of the love only a family can give?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The Manor was quiet. All of the tourists had left and the guards had disappeared for the night. The sky was almost pitch black, the moon hiding behind thick clouds. In the second floor of the ancient house, a single figure stood. Just his presence was enough to give away who he was. The powerful, the ruler of all Evil, Wyatt Halliwell. He was staring into one of the rooms. It was decorated as it had been years ago. It housed two beds on opposite sides of the room. A few choice posters adorned the walls. He rarely came here anymore. The only reason he kept the place open was to remind people who he was and where he came from. But tonight, was a very important night. He was trying to remind himself what it felt like back then.

"You better run little brother," he hissed into the silent air. With a swirl of dark orbs, he disappeared. He rematerialized in the attic. With a smirk he approached the pedestal that for so long had housed the Book of Shadows. Now with a hand gesture, it appeared in its former resting place. He laid a hand on the old, worn leather cover. He had worked hard to get the book to trust him again once he'd fully become evil. He opened and flipped through the pages until he found the spell he needed. Silently he summoned a handful of demons.

"Start drawing," he ordered of two demons.

"You two keep a look out downstairs," he snapped. They shimmered out. Wyatt watched as the other two demons worked, drawing a triquetra on the wall. He was ready for this. He had his seat of power secured. No one dared take it from him.

"What exactly is this for?" one of the demons questioned.

"I didn't summon you to ask questions," Wyatt snarled, sending an energy ball at the creature, vanquishing him in seconds. His comrade stood back, silent. He didn't want to piss of Wyatt more than he already was. Moments later the other two demons burst through the attic door, dragging a young woman, the spitting image of Piper.

"What do you think you're doing," Wyatt growled, forming an energy ball.

"We caught her snooping around downstairs," one of the demons answered. Melinda looked at her older brother. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Let her go," Wyatt ordered. The two demons looked shocked but released her. With another flick of his wrist, Melinda found herself in a crystal cage.

"Wyatt. Please don't do this," she begged.

"Leave us," he ordered the three remaining demons. Obediently they left.

"Stay out of this, Melinda," Wyatt commanded, his tone not as harsh as it could have been.

"Wyatt he's my brother too. I can't let you hurt him," she said calmly.

"I'm not letting him succeed. He's trying to ruin me," Wyatt countered.

"He's trying to save you, Wyatt," Melinda corrected.

"I do not need to be saved," he hissed, coming within inches of her.

"Careful, Wyatt. Someone might think you still have some humanity left in you," she taunted. Wyatt turned from her, furious that she could get to him like that. He needed to leave. The sooner he got there the sooner he could stop Chris from reaching his goal. He looked down at the book and began to recite the spell.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Bring me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time," he recited. The portal opened and he began moving towards it. He summoned the spell to him from the book.

"Do not be stupid, Melinda. Do not get involved," he ordered. Just as he was about to disappeared he orbed a crystal out of place, freeing Melinda. She ran towards the portal but it closed.

Wyatt reappeared in an alleyway near P3. He looked around. It didn't look much different in this time than in his own. He peered inside the club to find it empty. Apparently Piper wasn't working today. He closed his eyes, trying to sense where they were.

'The Manor. How predictable," he muttered to himself before black orbing right across the street. He could see the Charmed Ones, his mother and aunts moving about the house. It appeared as though they were cleaning up the place. A demon attack no doubt. His gaze turned upwards towards the attic. Chris was pacing.

"The watching begins. And then…you're going to be mine," Wyatt promised to the air around him.


	2. Routine Conversations

**Routine Conversations**

The sun was just rising over San Francisco when he emerged from his hiding place. He managed to convince a motel clerk to give him a room. It was no place of leisure and luxury but for one night it would do. He hadn't slept much the previous night, his mind too focused on his baby brother. Wyatt took in the smell of the morning due and the faint odor of fog lifting from the bay area. Even here, in this time it energized him. He wasn't entirely why but the dampness always managed to get his mind focused on the task at hand. Wyatt walked down the street as a few cars passed him. He was headed to P3. He had sensed Chris there last night.

"Hiding out. It won't last long," Wyatt murmured to himself with a devious smirk on his lips.

He arrived at the club and considered breaking in. Then he realized he couldn't let on that he was here, not yet. He needed to be ready, to know their routines and patterns. He needed to study and see when they were most vulnerable. He peered through the window in the door that led out into the back alley. He saw Chris lying on a beaten up couch, a blanket flung haphazardly over his body. The twenty-four-year-old noticed a couple empty beer bottles on the floor by his brother's feet.

"I wouldn't go anywhere for a while," Wyatt muttered under his breath, telekinetically holding his brother in place. Chris stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Wyatt figured the alcohol was keeping him submerged in his unconscious state.

The Future Ruler of All Evil closed his eyes, reaching out through the magical fabric and web that interconnected every witch and demon. He was searching for Leo. He could be sure that if his father was there, he would have to be more careful about spying.

"Thanks for making this easy, Dad," Wyatt simpered. Leo was nowhere on the earthly plane that Wyatt could sense.

He would have to find the perfect place to watch the sisters. A place he wouldn't be noticed but could still be comfortable. With a glint of determination in his eye he black orbed to Prescott Street. The Manor, while faded, looked in slightly better condition than it did in his time. He turned to see the house across the street. No one was home. There were no cars in the driveway. He orbed up to the attic and parted the curtains taking a second look across the street. He would need a way to spy on them without them knowing. He spotted a mirror and pulled it off the wall.

"Show me what I desire to see," he commanded, waving his hand over the reflective surface. The inside of the Manor appeared. Piper was in the kitchen, setting baby Wyatt in high chair. Phoebe was coming down the stairs and Paige was nowhere to be seen. He caught sight of Piper's protruding abdomen. That could only mean one thing.

Across the street Phoebe was pouring herself a cup coffee while Piper fed baby Wyatt hot cereal. Phoebe looked as if she hadn't slept all night.

"Oh come on, sweetie. It's yummy," Piper said, fighting with her first born son. He kept pushing the spoon away, splattering the hot cereal on the floor.

"You want me to try?" Phoebe asked.

"Why not," Piper grumbled and thrust the spoon and bowl at her sister. Phoebe bent down to Wyatt's eye level and began making faces at him. He giggled and just as he opened his mouth, she slipped the spoon into his mouth. He swallowed happily. Piper just shook her head.

"Oh, Piper. Don't worry about it. He's just being picky today," Phoebe remarked, noticing the worried expression on her sister's face

"It's not about that. It's about Chris. Sure he had that talk with Dad and apparently I die young but that's all he's said to me on the subject," Piper sighed.

"Well have you tried to talk to him?" she suggested.

"I try but he is still avoiding me," she answered.

"Chris! Can you come here please," Phoebe called out. Across the street Wyatt couldn't help but laugh. How fortunate that Chris was driving a wedge between himself and Piper. It would help his cause.

"Chris! Get your butt down here right now!" Piper shouted. Blue and white orbs appeared and a very bleary eyed Chris appeared. He was still in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"What?" he grumbled, clearly not happy to be awake at the moment. Phoebe looked between Piper and Chris.

"I'm…going to work now," she announced and sprinted from the room.

"Get some coffee. We're going to have a talk," Piper instructed her future son as she picked up her infant son. She took him into the living room and laid him in the playpen. Chris followed and flopped down on the couch.

"What do we have to talk about?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. Piper looked more closely at him. She could smell the alcohol on him.

"Have you been drinking?" she questioned.

"I'll pay for it," he muttered.

"Chris, what is going on? You have this big secret about what happens to me in the future and yet you refuse to talk about it," Piper railed.

"Look, Mom I told you I can't tell you," he whined.

"I know…it could change the future," she spat.

"I just don't want to lose you," he sighed, giving her a hug.

"I appreciate that but you need to start talking to me," she stated.

"Can't you just trust me. I love you, Mom. I always have," Chris promised. She gave him a half smile and ruffled his hair.

"You know…I don't know why you're still staying in the club. You're family. Why don't you move in here. I can move the weights…somewhere else. I don't like you not being close by," Piper suggested. It was more of a plea.

"What if Aunt Phoebe wants her room back?" Chris proposed.

"Well I think that she'd be willing to give it up for you as long as you're here," Piper assured him.

Wyatt looked on and had to take deep breaths to keep from puking. Perhaps his plan of using Piper and Chris' distant relationship wouldn't work so well after all. He looked disgusted at the mother-son bonding. He'd had enough of this. He waved his hand at the mirror, instantly dissolving the conversation, and the nausea passed.

"Time to see what Aunt Phoebe is doing," he muttered to himself. Instantly, the mirror shimmered, causing it to display the Bay Mirror. Phoebe was just walking from the elevator, a deep frown on her face. She murmured hello to her secretary and headed into her office. Wyatt, smirked as he remembered the story that his mom had told him about Aunt Phoebe's love life.

Phoebe flicked on her computer, and looked at all the mail she had, and she groaned. Wyatt was about to change the image once again when all the sudden she just threw her letters on her desk, and put her head in her hands. Wyatt tried to think about the many times magic had screwed Phoebe's life and finally remembered that this was near when Jason Dean had broken up with her. He smirked at the image, and drank in the pain plastered in plain sight. His smirk started to shrink as she opened up a Word Document and she began to type.

_Dear Phoebe,_

_I know you have probably heard many sob stories about their life being horrible, and men leaving them. Mine is different, and I know that you have heard that before. Magic has just screwed me over once again._

_Got your attention? Good._

_The only thing is, this isn't the first time it has happened. Besides the loss of my oldest sister to it, my love life has been affected dramatically. The first guy I ever loved was Cole Turner, assistant ADA, or so we thought. He was the demon Belthazar, excuse me half-demon. Our love had blossomed from day one, but it was doomed from the beginning. For a short while he had become human, and had willing taken in the Hollow to save us from the wrath of the Source. _

_Unfortunately, before we were able to get married, he became the Source of all Evil. I literally went to hell to marry him and become the Queen of all Evil. I came to my senses, and vanquished him. Too make a really long story short, he came back, with a never-ending amount of power and still he wouldn't leave, and let me heal. He is finally out of my life for good, vanquished again. Then I met Jason Dean. Sweet, kind of annoying at times, but still sweet guy, but the only catch was that he was my boss. _

_Then magic just had to rear its ugly head back at me. I got possessed by Mata Hari, and ruined any chance of redeeming myself to him. I love being a witch, but I just have a feeling that…_ Phoebe went up and closed the document. "I don't even know what to feel anymore," and then she muttered, "Why are you making my life so horrible?"

Wyatt finally grew restless, and felt a sense of victory. He found a weakness inside of one of his aunts. She was doubting her magic, again. She would have been beneficial to the dark side, if she was able to lose the good side of her. Wyatt stretched; he was starting to get tired of being cooped up in this house. He sensed for his Aunt Paige, and found she was in Magic School. God, it was still filled with good magic.

With a sneer, he decided to go spy on her in closer vicinity. He knew he would have to make contact with one of them sooner or later. If he was to get to Chris he would need them to trust him. Paige seemed an easy target. She was more willing to trust strangers. Wyatt made sure to orb into shadow, masking the blackness of his transport. He looked around as the hallways filled with students. He needed to come up with a plan. With quick steps he dodged young practitioners of magic and headed towards the library. He figured he could spy from there and be inconspicuous. Just as he sat down at a table, Paige wandered in, looking really stressed out. She ran into Miss Donovan at the reception desk.

"Paige you don't look so good," Miss Donovan commented.

"It's just running the school is really hectic and I guess I'm feeling a little cramped here," Paige answered, running a hand through her hair. Wyatt listened in carefully. So Paige was stressed over Magic School. Perhaps he could play on that emotional drain to sway her to his side. Suddenly an idea came to him and he smirked wickedly.

"So do you need anything?" Miss Donovan questioned.

"No…I just needed to get away from the students for a few minutes. I'm actually heading home to check on Piper," Paige answered disappeared in orbs. Wyatt stepped into shadows and black orbed out of the school. He appeared in an alleyway, Paige walking towards him. He hurried to walk towards her. Moments later, Paige preoccupied with calling Piper, walked right into Wyatt. She dropped her phone. Wyatt bent down, picking it up.

"Sorry," he apologized, giving her a suave smile. Paige looked up at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks. I should have been watching where I was going," Paige murmured. He handed the phone to her.


	3. Not that Innocent

**Not That Innocent **

Paige slowly stood up, putting the phone back in her purse. At the moment she couldn't remember what she was using it for. She looked the young man up and down. He was pretty attractive. Wyatt watched Paige's eyes travel his body. It would have disturbed him normally but right now he was on a mission and sacrifices had to be made. Just then Paige realized that Wyatt knew she was sizing him up and blushed.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to stare," she stammered, casting her gaze downwards.

"I don't mind," Wyatt told her, taking a step closer to her.

"So, does a pretty thing like you have a name?" he questioned.

"Paige. Paige Matthews," she answered with a small giggle. Wyatt laughed a little as well.

"What's so funny?" Paige asked.

"It's just…my name is Matt," he lied. There was no way in hell he was going to blow his cover.

"You know…that is kind of funny," she agreed.

"Well…it was very nice to meet you, Matt," the youngest of the Halliwell sisters said and started to walk away. Wyatt let her get a fair distance away from him before he called after her.

"Hey Paige," he called. She stopped walking and turned around to face him. She raised her eyebrow as to ask 'yes?'

"What are you doing tonight?" he queried. Paige crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know…but did you just ask me out?" she replied.

"So maybe I did," he snickered.

"We just met," Paige murmured, growing slightly nervous.

"Yeah. What's you're point," he countered, closing the gap between them.

"It's not every day a stranger asks you out on a date," she answered, clearing her throat.

"What can I say? I can't resist a beautiful woman when I see one," he breathed, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"Ok, you got me. You can pick me up at seven," she finally replied.

"I'm afraid I don't know where you live," he lied again.

" 1329 Prescott Street," Paige answered.

"I think I know the perfect place we can go…if you like dancing that is," she added.

"I'm up for whatever," he told her.

"Great. You'll love the place. I know the owner personally. We could probably get a round of free drinks," she giggled with a wink. He smiled back at her before he started to walk away.

"See you at seven," Paige shouted. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. Paige let out a sigh and just then her phone began to ring. She pulled it from her purse and stared at the display for a second, wondering why anyone at home would be calling her.

"Hello?" Paige answered.

"Paige. I thought you were coming home to pick up Wyatt and take him to Magic School," Piper said from the other end of the line.

"Yeah…I am. I just got a little tied up. I'm on my way now," Paige answered and started walking towards a vacant alley.

"Ok," Piper sighed and hung up. Paige hung up as well and disappeared in blue and white orbs. She reappeared in the sun room.

"I'm here," she called loudly. Chris wandered in from the living room, looking very unhappy.

"What's up with you?" his aunt questioned.

"Don't want to talk about it," he grumbled as he passed her.

"Is Piper upstairs?" she asked. He grunted and she took that as a 'yes'. She orbed up to Wyatt's nursery to find Piper putting a fresh diaper on.

"Hi," Paige greeted, walking up and tickling her nephew's palm.

"He's ready. Tell Mrs. Winterbourne that he needs to go down for his afternoon nap at two fifteen or else he'll be really cranky the rest of the day. Here are some extra diapers," the eldest Halliwell stated, handing Paige both the child and diaper bag.

"Right…oh…I have a date tonight," the younger of the two said, balancing her nephew on her hip.

"Oh…that's good. Moving on from Richard," Piper said with a smile. With that Paige disappeared in orbs. Piper was about to head downstairs when she heard a faint call.

"Mom," Chris called as loud as he could. She rushed down the stairs to find him leaning against the wall, looking very pale.

"What?" she asked, sitting down next to him on the stairs.

"I…don't feel so…" he couldn't finish his sentence. He disappeared in orbs and Piper heard violent retching in the bathroom. She walked in and found Chris hugging the toilet. Piper bent down and held his head while he vomited up a mixture of bile and partially digested coffee. After what felt like an eternity his body stopped heaving and he managed to sit back against the wall.

"Chris," Piper said. He looked at her.

"How much did you have to drink last night?" she asked sternly. Chris laughed a little. What he wouldn't give to have this conversation growing up with her.

"I don't know…maybe five or six beers," he admitted. It could have been more. He didn't really remember. He was feeling light-headed again.

"Chris! What the hell were you thinking?" Piper shouted, making Chris wince.

"So I had too much to drink. It's not a big deal," Chris muttered before reaching for the toilet once more. The pattern continued for another half hour before Piper dragged him out of the bathroom.

"Mom…what are you doing?" Chris whined. His stomach was churning and his vision was blurring. He started down the stairs and he had to grip the banister. He was suddenly short of breath. He tried to inhale but found he couldn't. Piper had continued down the stairs and had grabbed her car keys. The stairs before began to dim and as he tried to move he found he had lost control of his legs. He tumbled down the rest of the stairs, landing with a loud 'thump' on the landing.

"Chris! Oh God," Piper gasped, rushing to her son's side. She felt his forehead and found it cold.

"Just what I need. A son from the future with alcohol poisoning," she groaned. At the sound of her voice, Chris managed to open his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he rasped.

"Shh. Don't talk. I'm going to get you to the hospital," she promised.

"No…no…record," Chris managed to get out. She ran a hand through her hair, trying to think of what she could do. He was right. She couldn't take him to a hospital. There was no way she could fudge his identity. A thought crossed her mind but she didn't want to risk it. Chris seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Do it," he told her, his strength slipping away. She felt a tear slide down her cheek but she took a deep breath.

"Leo. I know you can hear me. Please, I need your help," she called out. The stairwell was filled with blue and white light. She glanced at her stomach. She wasn't showing too much in the shirt. Maybe he wouldn't notice.

"Piper, how are you," he greeted calmly.

"Not very good. Look…you need to heal Chris," she told him, pointing to the young man fading fast on the landing.

"What…did a demon attack him?" Leo questioned.

"Not exactly…more like inner demons," she answered.

"Piper…you know I can't just heal," he reminded her.

"Look…it's not like we haven't bent the rules before. Can't you just heal him? Look…he's going to die if you don't," Piper begged. She couldn't lose her son for his stupid mistake.

"Piper…I.." he trailed off, noting the bluish tinge Chris' skin had taken on.

"What happened to him?" Leo sighed.

"Alcohol poisoning. Leo…if you love me…you'll do this," she pleaded. Leo looked at Chris one more time and with a slight huff bent down and held his hands over Chris' chest. The Elder's hands glowed golden and Chris slowly regained the color in his cheeks and he opened his eyes.

"Thanks," he muttered to Leo, slowly sitting up.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Piper reprimanded Chris. He gave her a weak smile.

"Sorry," he apologized. Leo looked up at the ceiling.

"I need to go," he told them and orbed out.

"I'm serious, Chris. Don't ever do something that stupid again," she said more sternly this time.

"I promise, Mom. I just…was kind of depressed that's all. But I'm better now," he promised and pulled her into a hug. Just when Piper was finally about to calm down, the phone had to ring. Piper growled in frustration, and pulled away from her sick son.

"Halliwell residence," she said in a tight voice. Phones can be so useless at times, she thought darkly.

"Piper, hey_,"_ Piper couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration as she heard her manager, Dennis on the other line.

"What is it?" she snapped angrily. Why is it when something was happening something just had to go wrong?

"Piper, I can't stay to help the band set-,"

"Why the hell not?!" Piper shouted into the phone. Why is good help so hard to find these days she thought to herself?

_"_My mom, she is in the hospital-,"Once again Piper's hormones kicked in and she cut him off.

"It really can't be that bad," Piper snapped back. "You promised you would help the freaking band set up!"

"I know I did Piper, but I really need to go see her,"he sighed in frustration. Finally realizing how tough she was being on him, she finally managed to calm down.

"I'm sorry, it is just the hormones and my son got a little sick," she said looking at Chris, "but don't worry about setting up for the band tonight, I'll come on down. My sisters can watch him. Sorry again about exploding like that. Go ahead and take the rest of the night off, and I hope your mom gets better," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it Piper, hope your son gets better also. Night,"and with that he hung up. Piper hung up the phone and glanced at her son who had settled himself on the couch.

"Ok, you," she said to Chris, full on parental mode. "You, are going to stay on this couch, until Aunt Phoebe gets home."

"Mom I am not two you know," he said weakly.

"Well too bad, if I find out you move by yourself without anyone being around, I will so charm your ass to the couch." Piper said to him.

"Ok," he said limply. She placed a kiss on his forehead and headed towards the front door. She turned back and called out, "Get some rest," Chris closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body, and fell asleep.

As Piper headed towards her car, she started to dial Phoebe's cell phone, but stopped when she saw Phoebe pull into the driveway. As Phoebe got out of the car, Piper went over to her. "Pheebs, I need you to watch Chris," She looked at Piper strangely.

"Chris needs to be watched? He is twenty-two years old Piper, he doesn't need a babysitter."

"Look, he had alcohol poisoning, and he nearly died, then I had to call Leo-," Piper rambled on. She stopped when she noticed she was rambling. "Look, just watch him please, he needs to rest ok?"

"Alright," Phoebe put up her hands and shook her head as her sister ran, well as fast as she could towards her car. Phoebe walked into the Manor and saw her poor nephew on the couch; he looked tired even when sleeping. Phoebe pulled a blanket over his tired body. Phoebe walked over to the opposite couch, and opened up her laptop. She couldn't stand being in her own office, so she brought her work home.

As she continued to type quietly, Phoebe heard a vibrating sound, like a cell phone. It wouldn't stop. Chris moaned as the sound became more insistent, and he slowly opened his eyes up. Even though he was healed by Leo, he still felt exhausted. He started to get up, but Phoebe was instantly on her feet, quickly, but gently laid him back down. "You need to rest. If Piper finds out you weren't resting, she is gonna kill us both. I'll go see what is making that insistent buzzing noise. You try to get back to sleep ok?"

"I'll try," he whispered, and closed his eyes. Phoebe went upstairs, and found Paige's cell phone lying on the floor. Phoebe bent down and picked it up, and she was thrown into a premonition. _It was behind P3, and she saw a tall young man, about 6 feet tall with longish blonde hair. He was taking out the garbage, when a darklighter materialized behind him, crossbow in hand. The darklighter pulled the trigger, and an arrow went flying into the young man's chest. _

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition, and she flipped open her phone and saw a text message from someone named Matt. She ran down the stairs, and grabbed the house phone and called P3. "P3," Piper's annoyed voice came in.

"Piper-," Phoebe started.

"Is Chris ok?" Piper instantly sounded.

"Yes, he is sleeping, but that is not why I called," Phoebe heard Piper sigh in anger as she prepared to ask her next question.

"What is it now?" she whined on the phone.

"Is Paige there on her date already?"

"No, and how did you know about Paige's date-," she started. Phoebe forced herself to calm down; she wasn't butting in this time, unlike Richard.

"Ok, good we have time then. I saw Paige's date being attacked by a darklighter; he must be a future whitelighter or something." Phoebe rambled on as she started down the stairs.

"Why is everything happening today? I swear everything is just against me!" Piper groaned. "Did you at least get a time for when he gets attacked?"

"No the premonition was very vague. I am heading over towards the club now,"

"No, no Phoebe, someone needs to stay with Chris, what if a demon attacks and he can't defend himself?"

"I will spike his tea with sleeping potion, then I will be there soon," Phoebe brewed some tea, and found some extra sleeping potion Piper had made earlier and put it into the tea. She found Chris leaning towards a glass of water Phoebe had put next to him, but Phoebe helped lifted his head up, and had him drink some of the spiked tea.

"Sorry sweetie, but I have to go and save Paige's date. You are going to stay here ok and get some sleep," Phoebe apologized. Chris wanted to give an angry retort but yawned.

"No fair, you slipped something in the-," and he fell asleep before he could finish the sentence. Phoebe smoothed his hair back and headed for the car. As she drove off, unknown to her, Paige orbed to her room. She pulled on a club-worthy outfit and patiently awaited Matt to come pick her up.

In the Underworld 

Wyatt orbed himself down to the Underworld, finally glad that he was out of the surface world. All the goodness that was left in this time utterly sickened him to no end. Now it was time to put the innocent act on his mom and the aunts. He found himself a darklighter that seemed worthy enough, and he telekinetically pulled him aside.

"What do you want?" the darklighter hissed at Wyatt. Big mistake on his part, Wyatt telekinetically started to strangle him.

"Now here is the deal, you are going to help me blend into the Charmed One's lives. You are going to make me look like one of their innocents, or I will find a way more painful way to vanquish you than the Charmed Ones themselves," he said, his voice growing darker by the second.

The darklighter looked nearly to the point that he was going to soil himself. Pathetic Wyatt thought to himself. He let go of the Darklighter, he coughed to clear his throat. "When?" he weakly asked.

"I will summon you, and if you screw up, I will blow you up piece by piece, and with that he orbed off to go pick up Paige. Wyatt turned and looked around and summoned up a Ferrari to take Paige to P3 in. He walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell and silently waited for his Aunt to come down.

Paige jumped off her bed as she heard the doorbell ring. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw Chris sleeping peacefully on the couch. Paige shook her head and ignored it. She opened the door, and her jaw dropped when she saw Matt's car. "Nice ride," she commented.

"Ready to go?" he said flashing a smile at his young aunt. She nodded and they climbed into the car and headed towards P3.

At P3 

Phoebe practically sprinted in, barely listening to the sounds of Hanson starting to play, and went to the bar towards Piper.

"They here yet?" Phoebe asked, out of breath. Piper shook her head in the negative and both sisters waited for Paige to arrive with her date.

Outside, Wyatt and Paige were pulling up. He cut the engine and climbed out, racing to the passenger side to help his aunt out of the car. She flashed him a smile and led him to the front of the line. She waved to the bouncer who merely nodded and let them pass.

"Nice," Wyatt murmured.

"It helps to know the owner," Paige chuckled. She looked around as the floor started to fill up. Her eyes scanned the stage and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my God. What the hell was Piper thinking?" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Wyatt asked, eyeing the three young musicians on the stage.

"She book Hanson…no one listens to them anymore," Paige retorted just as the band burst into the heavy guitar riff of "Rock N Roll Razorblade". Wyatt just shrugged. Not that he would admit it to anyone but he didn't think Hanson was all that bad. He would listen to this song when he was in a bad mood and wanted to vanquish a witch or five.

"They're not that bad," he told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"A closet fan," Paige teased, smirking at him. Wyatt just laughed and pressed his body closer to hers. She didn't resist. Soon they had worked up a small sweat and Paige dragging him towards the bar for drinks. Piper and Phoebe were standing at the opposite end, trying to spot their sister.

"So why'd you book them?" Phoebe asked nonchalantly.

"What…they're good. The keyboardist is kind of cute," Piper answered just then spotting Paige and the guy she assumed to be her date.

"Oh, there she is," she said excitedly and headed down the length of the bar. Phoebe was hot on her heels.

"Care for a drink?" Piper asked, catching Paige off guard.

"Piper...um…yeah. Drinks would be great," Paige answered. She was about to introduce Wyatt when Phoebe spoke.

"So you must be her date that she's told us nothing about," Phoebe interjected.

"Phoebe," Piper hissed and Phoebe sent her older sister a 'what?' look.

"Hey Paige…can we talk to you for a minute…it's a family thing," Piper asked, setting two beers on the counter in front of Wyatt.

"I'll be right back," Paige promised and followed her sisters to a more secluded area.

"What? This better be important," Paige snapped at her siblings.

"I had a premonition earlier," Phoebe said cryptically.


	4. Hidden Identity

**Hidden Identity**

Paige stared at Phoebe for a minute before opening her mouth to speak.

"Ok, if that premonition of yours doesn't have anything to do with me or my date, can we hurry this up?" Paige sighed in exasperation. She was being pulled away from something that had the potential to bloom into a very good thing.

"And I swear Phoebe if you are going to butt in like you did before, I swear I am going to orb something way bigger into your mouth than an apple," Paige snapped at her older sibling.

"No, no," Phoebe disregarded Paige's last statement, and continued on, "I had a premonition, and your date was going to be attacked by a darklighter, while taking out the garbag-," Phoebe cut herself off, wondering why she had a premonition of him taking out the garbage, when he didn't even work at P3.

"Where is he anyway?"

"What, he is going to be attacked by a darklighter? Oh god," Paige gasped turning around looking for him. She couldn't believe that she fell for an innocent.

"Where was the premonition taken place?" she demanded.

"In the back of P3," Phoebe answered, "but I don't understand why I saw him being attacked while taking out the garbage."

"Well never mind that, we need to go save him," Piper interrupted, and they headed for the back of the club.

Wyatt had disappeared outside to the alley behind the club. He had lit a cigarette, and taken a deep hit. Slowly Wyatt exhaled, waiting for the darklighter to attack. He checked his watch and took another puff. Finally, the darklighter orbed in, looking around surprised to see just Wyatt. Wyatt raised his eyebrow at the demon before him, waiting for his mother and aunts to show up. With a smirk he took a swing at the Darklighter, allowing the demon to hit him. The blow sent the twenty-four-year-old stumbling backwards. The cigarette flew from his hand, smoldering near a scrap of garbage. Wyatt glared at the demon and pulled himself to his feet.

"I wasn't finished with that," Wyatt spat, sending the darklighter flying backwards into the dumpster. This wasn't just a show fight anymore, Wyatt was pissed off. That was the last cigarette he had left from his own time. Wyatt yanked the darklighter up telekinetically and threw him into the wall next to him.

"Hey, this is supposed to be a-," the darklighter started, but he all he got in return was a punch to the face.

"Alright enough of this, I didn't have to come do this so I could get smacked around by you," the demon snarled and attempted to black orb out of Wyatt's grip. This comment finally shook Wyatt out of his anger, making him pull away. After what felt like an eternity, he heard his mother and aunts nearing the back door. Wyatt nodded at the darklighter and he summoned his crossbow, preparing to shoot the man before him. Wyatt didn't even bother to turn around. The arrow was flying threw the air at lightning speed, colliding and tearing through muscle and stomach tissue. Piper didn't have enough time to freeze it, nor Paige enough time to orb it away. Just as the darklighter was about to black orb out, Wyatt stared at him, forcing him with his own power to stay where he was. Fear and anger entered into his eyes, and Piper flicked her hands at the darklighter, causing him to explode.

"What the hell is wrong with him just staying there like that?" Piper snapped, as she saw what little ash was left from the vanquish.

"That is so not the point right now Piper. Come on I am orbing us to the Manor," Paige said as she put a hand on Wyatt's arm. Phoebe and Piper joined hands so their baby sister could orb them home.

The foursome reappeared in the Manor moments later, landing in the sun room. Wyatt's breaths were coming in shallow gasps. While the poison wouldn't kill him, it still hurt like hell to be shot in the stomach. Paige pulled his head into her lap and tried to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

"For what?" Wyatt asked, coughing slightly.

"Paige…we need to get him to the couch," Piper interjected.

"Um…how do you propose we do that…the couch is kind of occupied at the moment," Phoebe hissed. Piper looked into the next room to see the form of her younger son, taking up the entire couch.

"How strong was that sleeping potion?" she wanted to know.

"Pretty strong," Phoebe replied.

"Ok we can work with this. Paige, honey. Can you get Chris upstairs?" Piper addressed her sister as calmly as she could.

"I…I don't want to leave him," Paige answered, her voice now choked with tears.

"Just…orb him upstairs or something…he won't feel it," Phoebe suggested. Paige wiped the corners of her eyes and nodded. Paige waved her at her younger nephew.

"Upstairs bedroom," she called as softly as she could. The young man on the couch disappeared in blue and white lights. As quickly as they could, the Charmed Ones collectively moved Wyatt to the couch.

"We need to get the arrow of out," Piper instructed.

"Well I can't do it," Paige mumbled.

"I'll do it. We don't you two exposed to this," Phoebe sighed and moved to knelt beside Wyatt.

"This is going to hurt…a lot," Phoebe prefaced just as she pulled the arrow out. Wyatt let out a scream.

"Paige…hurry. Heal him," the middle Halliwell instructed.

"I…I can't heal…I'm only half whitelighter remember," Paige replied, looking devastated that she couldn't save her date.

"You can try," Phoebe urged. Paige shakily placed her hands over the wound in Wyatt stomach and tried with all of her might and emotion to heal the wound but nothing happened. Wyatt had started to grow paler. It was taking every ounce of resolve and strength he had to stop his body from healing itself. It was one of the perks of being the Twice Blessed Child, regardless of the fact that he was evil.

"I can't lose you. I just met you. God I'm so sorry, Matt," Paige wept, squeezing his hand. Wyatt managed a forced laugh.

"There you go apologizing again. You have nothing to be sorry for," Wyatt flirted. Why was it so easy to trick his family like this? He knew for sure that he would have to be careful about revealing himself to Chris. If Chris found him out to soon, he could easily turn the Charmed Ones against him.

"Paige…we can't save every innocent," Phoebe gently reminded her baby sister.

"I know…but…maybe…maybe he's a future whitelighter," Paige hissed back.

"Even so. We can't save everyone. Phoebe is right. Maybe we weren't meant to save him," Piper agreed.

"Then why did Phoebe have a premonition about him, huh?" Paige shot back. She got up and stormed from the room.

"We'll be right back. Just try to relax," Phoebe told Wyatt. He nodded weakly and watched his mother and aunt leave. He would have liked to just let his body relax and heal itself but he couldn't let on that he knew anything about what they were talking about. In the kitchen Paige glared at her sisters.

"Here's an idea…let's call Leo. He could heal him," Paige stated with a nod.

"No…I don't think that's a good idea," Piper rejected immediately.

"Why Piper? He's going to find out about Chris eventually," Paige shot back.

"It's not about Chris. It's just…we haven't needed him in four months. It might look, I don't know…suspicious if all of a sudden we need him again," Piper retorted. It was a weak excuse at best but it was all she could come up with.

"Oh come on, Piper. You know it's about Chris. Just admit it," Paige argued.

"Alright, back to your corners. We're not going to get anywhere arguing," Phoebe interceded.

"Paige…go in there, call Leo and get him to heal your date," she continued.

"And you missy…come with me. We need to go wake up sleeping beauty," she said, addressing Piper.

Back in the living room, Wyatt was focusing all of his energy on remembering and altering a mirage spell. He was going to mask his appearance from Chris. There was no point in masking his true self from the sisters and Leo. They didn't know who he was.

"I call upon the ancient powers, to mask me now and in future hours. Hide me well and thoroughly but not from Leo and these sisters three" he chanted softly. He was surrounded by white lights that subsided just as Paige returned. He closed his eyes, giving the impression that he was trying to sleep.

"Leo," Paige called softly, not wanting to disturb Matt. Leo appeared, dressed in gold Elder robes.

"Paige. What can I do for you?" he asked, sounding a little uneasy about being there.

"Hi…nice to see you too. Um…yeah…that's Matt…my date. He was attacked by a darklighter. We think he's either an innocent or a future whitelighter. Either way…you need to heal him," Paige rambled in one large breath.

"Why can't Chris heal him?" Leo asked. He seemed to have forgotten his earlier appearance.

"Well…he's knocked out upstairs. Phoebe slipped him a sleeping potion…alcohol poisoning…remember?" Paige answered, growing irritated. Leo nodded and stared at Wyatt.

Upstairs Piper and Phoebe were searching for Chris. He wasn't in the attic, the nursery or the weight room. Piper was getting annoyed. How hard was it to find an unconscious son from the future. It's not like he could orb anywhere.

"Where the hell did she orb him?" she groaned.

"I found him," Phoebe called from Piper's bedroom. Piper walked in to find Chris lying haphazardly on the bed. She moved to the edge of the bed and shook him gently.

"Chris…wake up," she whispered. Chris' eyes slowly fluttered open. He took in his surroundings and sat up abruptly.

"Whoah…how did I…I was on the…" he stumbled over his words.

"Relax. Paige just orbed you up here when we got home. Her date got attacked by a darklighter," Piper assured him.

"Oh," Chris muttered.

"Come on. Let's see how Paige is coming with getting Leo to heal him," Phoebe stated.

"Are you kidding….no way is Mom going down there," Chris protested, pointing to his mother's protruding abdomen.

"Well…he didn't notice it earlier," Phoebe rebutted.

"I agree with Chris. I think it's better for everyone if I don't go down there," Piper stated. Phoebe rolled her eyes but dragged Chris along.

"Why do I have to go?" he whined.

"Because maybe after he finishes healing Matt, you two can have a talk," Phoebe replied.

"Why would I want to talk to Paige's date?" Chris asked, looking very confused.

"No…your dad," Phoebe retorted and they finally reached the living room. Leo was bent over Wyatt's still form. Leo's hands were glowing golden. In reality, Leo's magic was not doing the heavy lifting. Wyatt had finally let his body relax and it was healing itself. Shortly he coughed and started to sit up.

"Easy," Paige urged and helped to sit up.

"What happened?" Wyatt asked, catching Chris standing in the doorway.

"Well…we'll explain later. How about something to drink. Some water?" she offered. Wyatt nodded and she disappeared.

"I have to go," Leo announced once more.

"The Elders don't like that I'm just leaving unannounced," Leo added.

"Why? You just got here. I think Chris wants to talk to you," Phoebe called.

"No…I don't," Chris grumbled.

"Just go," Phoebe murmured out of the corner of her mouth, nudging him towards Leo. Phoebe disappeared in the direction of the kitchen as well. Wyatt watched his brother and father interact. He could tell that Chris despised Leo. It almost made him laugh.

"You guys need some time alone or something?" he asked. Chris glared at the man on the couch. To Chris he sported light blue eyes and light blond hair. The twenty-two-year-old turned his gaze back to his father.

"After you," he grumbled and the two of them disappeared in orbs.


	5. All in the Family

**All in the Family**

Chris was furious at his aunt for forcing him to go and try and talk with Leo. He should have found a way to back out of it, like orbed somewhere else, but no he had not been aware enough to think about that at the time. If this was the Leo from his time, he would have just bitten his head off, and told him to go away. But this wasn't the Leo from Chris' future. Leo looked at Chris and noticed how uncomfortable he was.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked, hands clasped before him.

"Nothing," Chris muttered and turned his back on his father.

"Chris, there is something bothering you. Please, talk to me," Leo noted. God Chris hated that Elder sensing shit.

"It's not your business ok. So just...back off," Chris spat, spinning around to face the Elder.

"Chris, it is my business if Phoebe felt it was important that you talked to me," Leo said gently folding his arms.

"None of her business either," Chris muttered once again, turning away from his father to try and calm down again, but failed miserably.

"Why do you care what's going on with me anyway? Don't you have some other whitelighter to go bother?" he asked rudely.

"All whitelighters are important to me, Chris," Leo replied calmly. Chris had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out. If that was the truth then he was one shitty Elder in the future.

"Yeah well just forget about me, ok? I don't need to be looked after," Chris grumbled. Maybe if he distanced Leo now, it wouldn't hurt so much growing up without a father.

"Chris..." Leo tried again, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Get your hands off me," Chris spat. Leo was shocked at how angry the young whitelighter was, so he pulled his hand away.

"Chris-," he tried once again to get Chris to open up, but Chris instantly gave him a dark glare having Leo cut himself off from saying whatever he was planning on saying.

"If you want to help, just let me do my job and make sure there are no demons going after the sisters," Chris tried to orb away, but once again, Leo stopped him putting a hand on his shoulder. Chris couldn't take much more of this touchy feely crap. He took a step back and punched Leo in the nose.

"I said get your hands off me!" he shouted as Leo stumbled backwards. Blood trickled from the Elder's nose.

"What is wrong with you?" Leo shot back.

"Oh Mr. Drop everything to go play tiddlywinks with the Elders wants to know what's wrong!" Chris shouted pushing Leo into the bridge.

"Abandoning Mom when she needed you the most and only coming by to see how little Wyatt was doing. Did you ever come to see how I was doing?!" Chris roared at the surprised Elder, landing another punch on his face.

"No, you never did!" he howled.

Leo orbed out of Chris' grasp, reappearing behind the enraged whitelighter. He now had to stave off a stronger flow of blood.

"Chris what are you talking about?" he asked, keeping his distance from the young man.

"What am I talking about?" Chris repeated.

"All you fucking care about is your precious first born son. You couldn't give a rat's ass about anyone else," he ground out.

"Twenty two birthdays and Christmases I've hoped you'd show up, just once. All I get, letters saying how sorry you are that you couldn't be there," Chris ranted. Leo stared at the young man before him, speechless. Chris finally realized what had flown out of his mouth, just a little bit of the fury that had been building up over the past twenty two years. Damn you Leo, Chris thought to himself.

"Wh-what?" Leo asked flabbergasted. He didn't even notice the blood flowing down his face anymore as he looked at Chris. He couldn't believe that he couldn't recognize his own flesh and blood.

"Oh yeah…how does it feel that you almost sent me away? You almost didn't find out you were the biggest dead beat Dad on the planet," Chris roared, venting more of his unused anger.

"Chris...I...I don't understand," Leo babbled.

"God, you're fucking blind. Can't even figure out your own ex-wife is pregnant," Chris shot, disappearing in orbs. Leo was too slow to stop him.

He was still reeling from the news but he had to find Chris. He closed his eyes and finally sense Chris back at the Manor. When Leo rematerialized, he saw the sisters sitting in the kitchen, their new charge nowhere to be seen.

"Leo what happened to you?" Phoebe asked, eying Chris.

"Keep him the hell away from me," Chris growled, trying to walk away but Piper grabbed him, having to stand up, revealing her protruding abdomen.

Phoebe nearly gasped as emotions from both Leo and Chris flooded into her. She mainly felt Chris' pain of…not being with his father, but still vaguely felt the pounding headache Leo was developing.

"Chris you can't just leave after telling me something like that," Leo said sadly, guilt clearly plastered on his face. Chris was so angry, almost to the point of hatred, and it scared Leo.

"Why, you left us, but I can't leave a conversation? Hypocrite," Chris seethed.

"Alright, hold it right there. What the hell happened," Piper interceded, placing herself between her son and ex-husband.

"Phoebe told me to talk to him...so we talked," Chris spat.

"Piper...he attacked me," Leo rebutted.

"He kept touching me," Chris shot back.

"You...sit," Piper said, pointing to Chris.

"You come with me," she addressed Leo and dragged him to the sink. She wet a cloth and began tending to his bloody nose.

Phoebe looked over at her nephew, hurt clearly plastered on his face. Phoebe knew this was her fault; she shouldn't have butted in like she did. Phoebe also knew that Chris probably didn't want to hear an apology from when of his crazy aunts, but she had to. She got up, and slowly went over to her nephew.

"Chris…" she began.

"I am not in the mood to talk Aunt Phoebe," Chris muttered darkly, anger once again settling into his eyes.

"Well, you don't need to say anything…just hear me out for a minute," Phoebe said sitting next to Chris, but not touching him. "It was totally irresponsible for me just to have you talk to your Dad like that…I'm sorry," Phoebe whispered to Chris, hoping she was going to be able to patch up the damage she had caused.

Over by the sink Leo was wincing as Piper put pressure on his sore nose.

"Not so hard," he complained.

"Quit complaining. He got you pretty good," Piper retorted.

"You're condoning him trying to kill me?" Leo exclaimed, taking a step back.

"No. I will deal with him when he's calmed down," Piper replied. It was then that Leo really noticed Piper's stomach.

"You really are pregnant," Leo murmured.

"And once again ladies and gentlemen...he misses the obvious," Chris spat from the table.

Leo opened his mouth to speak, but Piper knew that would be a mistake as soon as the words popped out of his mouth. So she flicked on of her hands out freezing her ex right before he could speak.

"Ok young man," she turned her attention to Chris, "I do not know what caused you to explode like that, but that was so seriously-,"

"Wait Piper it is my fault," Phoebe said stepping in. "I forced Chris to go, don't be mad at him. It's my fault that he went there angrier than he clearly was already..."

Chris looked up at his aunt. It was just like when he was little, trying to take the blame off his shoulders.

"No Phoebe, you didn't point a gun to his head, forcing him to beat up Leo," Piper snapped back.

"But Piper," Phoebe tried one more time.

"Don't you but Piper me," Piper snapped. "Ok, you go watch Leo and makes sure he doesn't unfreeze while I am talking to Chris," she said shooing Phoebe away. Phoebe gave Chris another apologetic look before heading off to make sure Leo didn't unfreeze.

Piper turned to look at her son. He refused to meet her gaze. He'd never felt so angry before. Sure he'd been furious when Leo couldn't even bother to listen to his call to save Piper. But this was different. This was raw, pure emotion.

"Chris talk to me. What happened up there?" she asked gently.

"I hate him. I should have pushed him off the bridge," Chris snarled.

"Chris...look at me," Piper ordered. He didn't comply.

"Christopher I said look at me," Piper demanded, louder this time. He looked up in shock that she had used his full name.

"I don't know why you hate your father so much but you need to let it go. Because it hasn't happened yet," she said, placing her hand atop his.

"How could I let it go, Mom? How could I ever forgive him for what he did," Chris asked, tears pricking at his eyes.

"What did he do, Chris? Tell me so I can help you," Piper said, trying to coax it out of him. Chris tried to fight it. How could he tell her what he was really feeling without spilling everything?

"He let you die," Chris mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear him.

Chris had expected her to gasp in shock, or just freak out. He expected her to go all nuts with little him inside of her, but she didn't do anything like that. Sure Piper was shocked, but her love for her son overpowered it. Tears now profusely pouring out of his eyes, Piper wrapped her arms around him, and started to rub his back slowly.

"Shh…shh…it is ok Chris, I am here right now," she murmured. Chris buried his head into her shoulder, and Piper just let him cry it out. She felt the shift of something unfreezing, and instantly her hand shot out quickly re-freezing Leo, instantly turning back to comfort her son.

Phoebe watched as Piper and Chris embraced. She desperately wanted to know what had happened but she knew better than to bother Piper right now.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have said anything," Chris sniffed. Who knows how much he'd messed up by telling her that?

"Chris...is that...the event...?" Piper asked.

Chris knew he couldn't lie to his mother, she always knew when he was lying, and so he just nodded his head, his reasoning just going right out the window. Piper looked at her son's face, and brought it up forcing him to look at her.

"Chris, you can't hold things back like that," she breathed.

"But I could have just totally warped the future," Chris murmured.

"Well didn't you sort of do that just by coming here?" Piper asked. Chris couldn't help but crack a small smile. Just as Piper was about to say something else, Leo unfroze for the second time. he took in the puffiness of Chris' eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, taking a step towards the two people seated at the table. Piper and Chris looked up at the sound of Leo's voice.

"Not right now Leo. Please, just not now," Piper sighed, standing up.

"But Piper-,"

"What did I just say Leo?" Piper snapped, hormones forcing her anger to bloom even more.

"You will get your turn when I am done talking with our son, do not make me freeze you again," Piper threatened.

"Phoebe please keep him company ok, in the living room? Now would be good," Piper asked her younger sister. Phoebe complied and started to drag Leo towards the living room.

"Come on Leo," Phoebe urged forcing him to head towards the living room.

"But...what did I miss? Why was Chris crying?" Leo asked of Phoebe. She just shrugged, not wanting to get in the middle of the family feud.

They walked into the living room to find Paige and Matt seated on the couch. The color had returned to his cheeks and he'd downed the water.

"How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked.

"Ok, I suppose. I still don't really know what happened," he lied.

"Leo what happened to you?" Paige asked, indicating the redness of his upper lip.

"I'll tell you later," Leo muttered.

"So what brings you to the depths of the living room?" Paige asked, still trying to think of what happened to Leo.

"Well Piper wanted some Mother son time with Chris," Phoebe explained. Paige's eyes went up, and then she made her head move towards Leo, clearly pointing out that he was right there.

"It's ok Paige, I already know," Leo said quietly.

Oh...oh! So...guessing he sort of freaked out?" Paige asked. Leo nodded and Wyatt looked on in curiosity. Chris had done one hell of a job on Leo. He had to get a closer listen to what they were talking about in the kitchen.

"Can I use the bathroom?" he asked. It was a lame request but it generally worked.

"Here I'll show you where it is," Paige said, helping him up.

"Thanks," Matt said as Paige showed him where the downstairs bathroom was.

"We'll be in the living room, ok?" Paige said giving him a smile.

He nodded, and closed the door, and made sure that she was out of the way before he decided to eavesdrop on Piper and Chris' conversation. He could barely stand flirting with his aunt; it was sickening and even evil on a new level to him. Time for him to go spy on them. He orbed into the laundry room, hiding his appearance from all who could view in or out. He couldn't wait to see what they were talking about.

"Chris...what do you think you're doing?" Piper asked. In the kitchen, Chris had gotten up and was heading for the fridge. He pulled out the carton of orange juice and turned around. He proceeded to open it and drink straight from the carton.

"Use a glass," Piper snapped as she watched her son wipe the excess on his sleeve.

Ignoring her, he closed the carton and returned it to the door of the fridge. He flashed a smile and all she could do was swat him on the arm. The smile faded quickly.

"I know you don't want to tell me but you have to. What happened...that he couldn't stop it?" Piper asked, concern in her voice.

"Can we please not talk about this?" Chris begged. He loved his mother dearly but he didn't want to get into this right now. He didn't want to think about that day, watching her dying...all because of him.

"So they're talking about her death huh?" Wyatt mumbled to himself. He'd have to keep that little date in mind when he finally revealed himself. He'd already gained the sisters' trust. All he needed was the Book's trust and he could get rid of his baby brother for good.

"You're not getting out of this that easily. You can tell me. I promise, I've almost died a lot of times," she said. It probably didn't console him much but at least she tried.

"Mom…please…" Chris begged his mother. "Can we please not talk about this now?"

"Chris I am asking nicely one more time, please tell me or I will go and find something in the Book of Shadows to make you tell me," Piper said firmly, wishing he would just tell her already.

Wyatt had to stifle a laugh. He loved seeing his brother in uncomfortable situations. Chris squirmed in his seat. He knew Piper would keep her word too. He took a deep breath.

"It was...my fourteenth birthday...it was my fault. I should have just let him do what he wanted. Maybe you'd still be alive," Chris muttered. Piper looked at him.

"Let who do what he wanted?" she pressed.

"Wyatt. You...you froze him...it was the first time you ever could. And he got mad...and...he attacked you...Dad...being the asshole he is...wouldn't answer my calls," Chris spat angrily.

Piper stared at Chris. Why would Leo not answer Chris' calls for help? She started feel a little light headed. Good thing she was already sitting down.

"Mom..." Chris called, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes to bring her back to reality.

"I'm fine...I'm going to talk to your father," she told him and got up, heading for the living room.

"Leo, I need to talk to you," she informed her ex-husband. He merely nodded and followed her back into the kitchen. Chris saw his father and disappeared in blue and white orbs. Leo looked at Chris' retreating orbing form.

"Where'd he go? Piper I need to talk to him and make things right..." Leo started to orb off, but Piper gently grabbed his arm.

"No, Leo I need to talk to you," Piper said to Leo. Piper knew she couldn't let him talk to Chris right now. Leo heard the desperation in her voice and stopped orbing.

"Before you go and try to make things right, you need to hear why he is so mad at you Leo," Piper said in a sad voice.

"He told you why he despises me?" Leo asked.

Yeah...and honestly...I can see his point," Piper began.

"Well...what happened?" Leo probed.

"Leo...on his...birthday...I die...and you ignore his calls for help. He feels like you abandoned him," Piper explained, having to fight back tears. Leo gaped at her in complete shock.

"I couldn't...I wouldn't do that..." Leo stammered.

"Well, you did Leo...I don't understand why you would ignore him on those birthdays and Christmases, but clearly ignoring a cry for help..." she trailed off. Piper couldn't handle it anymore, she slapped him across the face.

"I swear to god Leo, if you ever do that to Chris... I will... I don't even know what I will do to you," she spat.

Wyatt nearly let out a laugh as he saw his own mother hitting his father like that...and then he accidentally hit the washing machine. Damn it, he thought to himself. Now it was too late to orb away from his parents. Piper looked like she was itching to blow something up as she stormed into the laundry room.

"Oh...it's you," Piper said upon seeing Matt. She seemed disappointed that she couldn't blow something up.

"Uh...I sort of got lost," he bluffed. It was a valid excuse for the guise he was using.

"Living room is that way," Piper muttered, pointing. He inched his way past them and headed for the living room.

"This isn't over Leo. You are not going to just abandon our son," she snapped at him.

"Now...go. I'll call you when Chris is ready to talk," she ordered. Obediently he disappeared. Piper headed for the living room to join her sisters.

"Ok...so...someone want to fill me in?" Paige asked.

"Not now," Piper sighed, slumping into a chair.


	6. Magic 101

**Magic 101**

"Piper..." Paige said with concern in her voice. She didn't like what she saw on Piper's face.

"Not now Paige." Piper groaned. Her eyes looked up quickly to where Matt was standing behind Paige before hastily returning to her baby sister.

"Who is this Chris person you and Leo were fighting about?" Matt asked, curiosity twinkling in his gaze. He was petty damn good at faking it.

"How dare you eavesdrop on a private conversion." Piper snapped, rising to her feet quickly.

"Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" she hissed.

"Of course she did. I got lost getting back to the living room and all, I didn't mean to over hear. My ears just picked up the end of the conversion. I'm sorry." Matt held up his hands in peace.

"Piper, just relax," Leo interjected, trying to calm his wife down.

"You don't talk to me," she ground out, having to fight the urge to turn him into whitelighter confetti.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to listen in, Piper," Phoebe offered up in defense of Paige's new eye candy. A part of Piper knew she should just calm down, and not get too mad at the innocent they were supposed to be helping.

"Sorry," Piper snapped towards Matt, not really meaning it at the moment, but would later once she was back in control of her emotions. She stopped wringing her wrists, and tried to calm down.

"Is she always this grumpy?" Matt whispered in Paige's ear.

"it's the hormones...I think," she murmured. Phoebe looked between her two sisters. This was going to get very complicated very fast.

"So...Matt this is going to be a very strange question but do you know why that guy was after you?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"No...no clue," he lied. Phoebe nearly let out a groan. It could never be the easy way with innocents. At least Daisy a couple years ago knew about Darklighters and stuff.

"Ok…another kind of strange question….anything weird happen to you lately, something you probably couldn't understand?" Phoebe asked, cringing inside, thinking she sounded too much like a character in Harry Potter.

"What do you mean by weird things?" he asked in a nervous tone.

"Oh...you know...being able to do things that you couldn't before," Paige interjected. Wyatt looked at his aunt and tried to stifle a laugh. Could she sound any more like a Harry Potter character?

"Um..." he began, tapping his chin in thought. Paige couldn't help but find that gesture cute.

"Well now that you mention it...I have been feeling kind of off lately. I don't know how to explain it," he finally answered.

"Ok...so either he's a witch just coming into his powers or he's a future whitelighter," Piper muttered loudly.

"Piper," Phoebe and Paige hissed at her in unison.

"What?" Piper hissed back.

"Well he is going to find out anyway," Piper said sighing. Leo wanted to go and comfort his ex-wife, but for fear of making her angry in her crazy hormonal state, he backed off.

"Alright now what the hell is a whitelighter? I am so confused," Wyatt lied smoothly, instantly projecting someone who was starting to freak out.

"It's...like a guardian angel. They guide witches and future whitelighters," Leo answered, being an expert on the subject.

"You people are nuts," he accused.

"No...no we're not. We're good witches. We help people. And we can help you...if you'll let us," Paige countered, pleading with him with her eyes.

"So do you like...fly around on broomsticks and wear funny hats?" he asked with a laugh. He knew Phoebe would bust into the lovely tale of saving dear Melinda Warren.

"Well only once," Phoebe said snickering. Paige gave her older sister a weird look, even she was confused on what Phoebe was implying.

"Ok Phoebe, we are trying to get him to trust us, not scare him away with a myth that clearly never happened," Paige sighed, rolling her big brown eyes.

"It did happen, Paige. Totally saved Melinda Warren," Phoebe said after a moment. "Ask Piper," she said pointing towards Piper.

"Ok, this is not the time to be going down memory lane," Piper sighed as she saw Phoebe and Paige start to bicker.

"Who is Melinda Warren?" Matt asked.

"She's our ancestor. She's the beginning of our line of magic," Phoebe answered happily. She'd always been the most in tune with their history.

"And you saved her..." he trailed off.

"Yeah...well it turned out my demonic boyfriend sent us back in time to try and kill us," Phoebe began.

"Phoebe...this is not the time. Can we please focus on the present?" Piper snapped, throwing her arms up in exasperation, accidentally blowing up the grandfather clock.

"Damn it!" she swore. Matt just looked on in awe.

"How...did you do that?" he asked.

"Magic," she answered irritably.

"Piper, we just got that fixed," Phoebe whined, as she saw the pieces of the grandfather clock all over the floor.

"That is beside the point, we were supposed to be introducing him slowly to it, not scare him off by blowing up something," Paige snapped. She gave Matt an apologetic look, but he didn't look all that freaked out about it.

"Ok…so you can blow things up...can you all do that?" he inquired. Of course he already knew the answer to that question but he had to play dumb.

"No...I can move things with my mind. It's call telekinesis," Paige explained. She held out her hand and looked around the room.

"Vase," she called out and the object disappeared in blue and white lights, reappearing in her hand. Matt's eyebrow rose at the action. He seemed to be impressed.

"Yeah...and I have premonitions...I see things before they happen," Phoebe explained.

"What about you?" Matt addressed Leo.

"I can err…teleport from place-," he orbed, and reappeared next to Matt. "to place." Leo could tell that they were running out of things to talk about, and had started to wonder if this innocent was a future whitelighter, or a witch. He was about to ask when all the sudden, in his peripheral vision he saw baby Wyatt orb into Piper's arms.

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed, clearly surprised to see her oldest son orb into her arms. She looked at her wrist watch. She couldn't believe that they left him in Magic School.

Matt eyed the child in Piper's arms nervously. He hadn't counted on meeting his younger self for a while. He had at one point contemplated taking him back so that his family could not save him.

"I'm guessing he's yours?" he asked, pointing between Leo and Piper.

"Yes. This is Wyatt," Piper answered, taking Wyatt's hand and waving it in Matt's direction. Matt had to admit, he was pretty cute at that age.

"So where did he come from just now?" he wanted to know.

"We sort of left him at Magic School," Paige muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Magic School?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah…kind of like Hogwarts to the little squirts new to magic," Phoebe quickly explained. "And teenagers…" she said after a moment. Paige nearly rolled her eyes at the Harry Potter comment.

Piper couldn't believe she forgot about Wyatt. She felt like a terrible mother to one of her sons. At least she was able to help Chris a little bit, and she got to know the reason why he was so reluctant to talk with her.

"You know those are just books right? People don't actually wave wands around and say stupid Latin phrases," Matt interjected. The books had always annoyed him. They'd painted magic as some foolish thing rather than a revered craft. He had not lost that reverence just because he became evil.

"You're right. We say things in rhyming couplets instead," Piper replied, rocking her one-year-old in her lap. The child gazed at Matt and it creeped Matt out. It was like he could see who he really was.

"But we do make potions...lots of potions," Paige added.

"So...we haven't figured out what I am yet," Matt said, standing and starting to pace.

"Well you said you can do things. Maybe you're a witch," Phoebe offered.

"But...how would I know?" he countered.

"Well with us, our powers came out when we were feeling powerful emotions, fear, anger…" Phoebe explained.

"Lust," Paige added, poking Phoebe in the arm. Phoebe just glared at her younger sibling.

"Uh...ok. Right," he muttered. He had to make this look believable. He concentrated, holding his hand out towards the table. He managed to make the picture frame on the wall shake a little bit.

"Good. Keep focusing," Paige coached. He finally let go and the picture came flying at him.

"Looks like he has telekinesis," Leo commented. Piper looked a bit surprised. Were other witches not in the family allowed to have other powers?

"Cool," Matt said, leaning back on the couch and giving Paige a smile.

"Looks like we have something else in common," he whispered to her. Paige blushed as a smile crept onto her face. Phoebe snickered as she heard him flirt with Paige.

"Another person with telekinesis," Piper muttered to herself as she bounced baby Wyatt.

"Maybe we should show him the Book of Shadows, get him more in touch with his newly found witch side," Paige suggested.

"I'm not sure that's such a good--" Piper began but Paige ignored her older sister.

"Book of Shadows," she called out. The large leather-bound book appeared in her lap.

"Oh relax, Piper,' the youngest Halliwell said with a dismissive hand gesture.

Before anyone could say another word for or against showing their much coveted family heirloom to Matt, the front door opened and slammed shut. All heads turned to see Chris walk in. He saw Leo and daggers shot between them. That didn't last long though. He caught sight of Paige with the book.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't even know this guy. And you're showing him the book. What is wrong with you?" he shot, grabbing the book from her.

"Hey would you back off? I know you've had a rough day but I think we know what we're doing," Phoebe interrupted, taking the book from her nephew's hands.

"Actually, I'd have to agree with Chris on this one," Piper said. Matt looked at Chris and barely hid a snicker.

"Chris...why don't we let them handle this," Leo suggested, nodding his head towards the sun room.

"No. Screw you asshole. I'm not fucking talking to you," Chris spat venomously.

"Hey! Watch the language around the baby," Piper shouted at him. She stood up, handing Wyatt to Phoebe. Wordlessly she dragged Chris out of the room.

"Chris…" she began.

"Mom…" Chris said mimicking her. Instantly her gaze became steely.

"I know that you are still angry, but please don't curse around your brother," she whispered. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, look. I agree with you about not showing Matt the book. But majority rules and your Aunts want to show it to him. They think he's a new witch," Piper sighed. She looked towards Leo, warning him with her eyes not to come in, and turned back to Chris.

"But when we have an innocent here, you can't just explode because your Dad is here," she explained.

"Can't you just tell him to leave. He's useless," Chris spat.

"You're going to have to deal with this because I can't have a neurotic son from the future hell bent on killing my ex-husband," Piper said, looking suddenly very tired.

"And no I'm not going to send him away. He can heal. You can't," she stated matter-of-factly.

"So what. If he really loved you he would have asked to be demoted or something," her second son grumbled.

"Don't make this about me, Chris. This is about you and him," Piper rebutted.

In the next room Matt was listening intently. Chris, always trying to blame things on their father. He had to admit, Leo was a decent scapegoat.

"God, he's never been this freaky," Paige said, sounding apologetic.

"Paige...he's just going through a rough time," Phoebe countered.

"Who are you kidding, he hates my guts," Leo groaned.

"Oh Leo he doesn't hate you," Paige retorted.

"Actually Paige...I think he does," Phoebe corrected her younger sister.

"Why?" the youngest Halliwell questioned. Phoebe thought it should be Leo who explained why his son hated him. She looked at her brother-in-law and nodded at him.

"Leo, you explain it," she ordered.

Leo looked from Phoebe to Paige to Matt and back again. He didn't want to discuss family business with an innocent around.

"Not to sound rude, but this is personal. Why don't I tell you in there," Leo said, motioning for Paige to follow him. She stood up and did so.

"So why does he hate you?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Because in his future I ignore him. And he says that I let Piper die," Leo explained, a pained expression on his face. Paige took a step back.

"But...you wouldn't do that," she stammered.

"I know. I want to talk to him but you saw he's not going to listen to a thing I have to say. It's bad enough I just found out I had another son," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Back in the living room Matt was looking at Phoebe.

"Does this sort of thing happen a lot?" he asked.

"Actually…it's probably more common to have a demon attack," Phoebe answered, actually sounding like she wouldn't mind a demon at the moment.

"Demons?" he asked. It was too easy to fool them all.

"We'll explain it later," she sighed and stood up.

Suddenly the hallway was filled with a loud crash. Phoebe took the two strides out of the living to see what had happened. A vase lay shattered against the wall and Piper looked furious.

"That was Grams' vase," she shouted.

"Sorry," Chris grumbled.

"Everything ok out here?" Phoebe piped up.

"No. It all just sucks. I've been here almost a year and we still haven't found out who is after Wyatt. Mom refuses to throw him out," Chris began to rant but stopped when Leo and Paige appeared. Leo took a step towards Piper to make sure she was alright but Chris sent him flying. Just as he was about to collide with the staircase, Piper froze him.

"Do not make me ground you," she threatened, not sure how threatening it actually was.

"Oh please, get real. I'm twenty-two. You can't ground me," he shot back.

"Maybe not but I can freeze you," she called, flicking her wrists. Surprisingly Chris actually froze.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked, eying Matt still sitting on the couch.


	7. As the Pendulum Swings

**As the Pendulum Swings**

Piper stared at her frozen ex-husband son from the future. She hadn't really expected for Chris to freeze in the first place.

"I...have no--" she began but before she could finish Chris unfroze. He stood still for a moment, realizing what ha happened.

"Ok...don't ever do that again...seriously..." he said, turning to face his mother.

"How'd you like it if someone froze you?" he continued.

"I think we've already seen that...when those blond wannabes stole our identities," Phoebe interjected.

"Yeah Piper, that wasn't very pleasant. I can see why Leo hated it when you used to freeze him and walk out of the room," Paige added.

"Ok so not the point here you two," Piper said exasperated, running a hand over her face. She was exhausted, and just wanted to rest for a minute without something going wrong or getting screwed up.

"Piper, are you feeling ok?" Paige asked, walking around Leo's frozen body.

"I'm fine...just a little..." Piper trailed off, her legs buckling under her and her body plummeting towards the floor. Chris managed to catch her just in time.

She looked very pale. His gaze shot over to the couch. There was no way Chris could transport his fairly pregnant mother to the couch himself.

"How about you make yourself useful and help me," Chris commented sharply to Matt. He looked a bit shocked but got up and helped Chris move Piper to the couch.

Wyatt almost felt concerned for Piper. She was still after all his mother. Maybe he'd overreacted that day. It was too late to think about that. It had already happened. Wyatt just stood there staring at Piper. Chris, starting to get panicky, pushed him out of the way and started to feel for pulse. He finally found one but it was weak. His gaze darted to the still frozen Leo.

"Damn it..." he swore as he started to do chest compressions on his mother. Phoebe instantly took charge.

"Paige, go unfreeze Leo," she ordered. Paige just stood there, seeing her pregnant sister unconscious like that.

"Paige, orb Leo over here so he can heal Piper," Phoebe snapped at her youngest sister, shocking her out of it.

Paige ran towards Leo, and orbed him next to her, unfreezing her brother-in-law. "Paige what's happening?"

"Never mind, I will tell you later, just go heal Piper!" Paige pushed Leo towards Chris and Piper.

Chris looked at his father, a familiar feeling washing over him. He was not going to let Leo mess things up again. Leo made a move to heal Piper but Chris blocked his way.

"We don't need you," Chris hissed, continuing to administer CPR. After a grueling six or seven minutes of tension, Piper gasped, her eyes opening. She looked around in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up. Chris' hand stayed her.

"Why didn't you let me heal her?" Leo asked seething. "I wasn't just going to turn away from her."

"You did last time," Chris spat back at Leo, balling his free hand into a fist.

"That isn't me now…" Leo said, trying to calm down.

"Please will you two just quit fighting…?" Piper weakly whispered.

"You won't change," Chris grumbled.

"Chris...I get that you are having a really bad day but all of this emotion is starting to give me a headache. So could you maybe take it down a few notches?" Phoebe interjected.

"You know, all of this was your fault anyways," Chris shot.

"Christopher you do not talk to your aunt like that," Piper scolded instantly.

"Mom...that doesn't scare me," Chris commented.

"Don't talk back to your mother," Leo said firmly.

"Why don't you go shut the fuck up," Chris baited. Phoebe, growing very irritated let out a loud whistle.

"Everyone, stop talking!" she shouted.

"I am sorry about this Matt, but can you give us some privacy?" Phoebe asked quickly in a sharp tone. Chris' emotions were still flying around inside of her; anger, hate and a little relief that Piper was ok. Wyatt just numbly nodded, still shocked that his little brother had managed to save their mother this time.

As soon as Matt left, Chris went back to glaring at Leo, a whole lot of anger filling his entire being. "You just need someone to blame don't you Chris?" Leo spat at him after a moment.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chris and Phoebe shouted at the same time. Chris looked at his aunt in surprise. Phoebe couldn't even tell the difference between her own thoughts and emotions and Chris' anymore.

"Like you can talk there Daddy Dearest," Phoebe cut herself off.

"Chris I know that you are mad, but can you please tone it down a little so I can tell my own emotions from yours?" She said starting to rub at her temples, willing the headache to go away.

Chris sighed. He really just wanted to vanquish something...anything at the moment. He turned away from his family and took a deep breath. He hadn't thought it would dredge up this much pain and hurt.

"Sorry, Phoebe," he murmured quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he started to disappear in blue and white orbs again. Phoebe was a little shocked that he just used her name...no Aunt in front of it.

"Chris you are not leaving here until you apologize to your father," Piper called after him. He just shrugged and disappeared anyways.

"Damn it!" Piper groaned. Leo started to orb after his son, but Piper stopped him.

"You aren't going anywhere either," Piper said sighing.

"He is not ready to talk to you yet, and frankly I think it would be stupid if you tried to talk to him," Piper snapped at her ex husband.

"Alright," Leo sighed, and stopped orbing. Piper looked around and couldn't find Wyatt.

"Where is Wyatt?" Piper asked, instantly frantic, that her other son wasn't there. Wyatt nearly asked what she was talking about, but shut it. What the hell was wrong with him? He was evil; why were these feelings coming back? Wyatt had grabbed a hold of little him, after Piper feinted and Chris started to perform CPR.

"He is right here," Matt said, walking back in.

"Thank God," Piper gasped, pulling her one-year-old son into her arms. He was happily sucking on his finger as he gazed up at his mother.

"I need to lie down," Phoebe announced, heading towards the stairs. She felt like she had when she had first received her empath power; completely overwhelmed.

"Feel better sweetie," Paige called after her older sibling. She couldn't imagine what Phoebe had just experienced.

"It's getting late. Do you want me to put him to bed?" Leo offered tentatively. Piper looked at him, ready to snap at him but just nodded, handing the boy over.

Leo smiled at the sweet baby boy in his arms, and started to head upstairs, to put Wyatt to bed. As soon as Leo left, Paige turned back to Matt, who looked a little pale.

"Is it ok if I just get back to my house?" Wyatt couldn't stand being in this house, he needed to back to the Underworld, where he had found peace from the world.

"Want me to orb you home?" Paige offered.

"Um…just to P3, I kind of just want to drive for awhile…" he muttered.

"Sure…you going be ok by yourself Piper?" Paige asked her eldest sister.

"Yeah…I'll be fine. Leo is here," she said stiffly. "Go ahead and orb him to P3," Piper said nodding towards Matt.

"Alright…I'll be back in a couple minutes," Paige said reluctantly, not really sure about leaving her sister alone right now.

Piper watched them disappear in much the same manner as her extremely surly and angst-ridden son. Leo so returned, finding the room empty.

"Where did they go?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, a good distance from Piper.

"P3," she muttered, not looking at him. All of this stress was not what she needed right now but she couldn't break down now.

"Can we talk?" Leo asked gently, moving a little closer to her.

"About what?" she asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Today," he replied, as if to ask 'what else is there to talk about?'

"You know, I don't think I can handle any more talking about anything right now," she sighed and started to stand up.

"Then can we talk in the morning?" he begged. He wanted to make this right. He'd felt horrid enough distancing himself form his family already. He couldn't stand them loathing him right now.

"Fine," she murmured and started to climb the stairs to her room. Leo, making sure she made it upstairs was about to orb away when Paige returned.

"I'm heading to bed," she informed him, stifling a yawn.

"Night, Paige," he said, not sounding too convincing as he disappeared.

Leo knew he should orb back up to the heavens, the other Elders were going to get at him from neglecting his Elder duties. He gave one last glance around the Halliwell Manor, and orbed away.

Before Paige went to bed, she went to go check on Phoebe making sure she was ok. She gently opened up Phoebe's door. She found Phoebe fast asleep and closed it once more. Paige hoped her older sister was ok after feeling that much emotion from Chris. Hopefully she wouldn't go lock herself in the basement to get away from the emotions like she did before. She also thought about Matt, and wondered what was going through his mind right now, after all the things he saw.

"Never mind that Paige," she whispered to herself, and went to her room to get ready for bed.

Several hours later, Piper sat bolt upright in bed, swearing she heard a crash. Groggily she climbed out of bed and for some reason felt compelled to look out the window. She saw a smashed bottle littering the driveway. Groaning she went up to the attic and opened the windows, climbing onto the terrace.

"Whoah," she groaned as she tried to scale the house in her pregnant state. Still, she managed to get to the roof, finding Chris perched on the edge.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked out of breath. He turned his head but didn't quite look at his mother.

"Better question is what are you doing up here," he muttered, offering his hand to pull her up. Piper grabbed onto her son's hand and he lifted her up to his level.

"Well I asked first," Piper said, a little out of breath.

"I was sleeping, until I heard a bottle crash land onto the concrete…" she said. Chris gave her a guilty look.

"Chris…you were drinking again weren't you?" she asked sighing as she saw an unopened bottle of beer next to his feet. Chris gave Piper a guilty look, before looking at his feet. Piper sighed.

"I am not going to lecture you about drinking again…I know that is not what you need right now," Piper said, bringing Chris's face to her level.

"Mom I'm sorry…" he whispered as tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I know you are," Piper murmured, squeezing his hand.

"I just...I can't deal with this," he sniffed. He hated to admit how vulnerable he was.

"We'll get through it, I promise," she tried reassure him.

"How can you say that? It's not like he's going to change," Chris grumbled.

"Chris, did you ever think that maybe it was partly your doing why your father isn't around?" she asked.

"I thought...if I got him out of the way then it wouldn't hurt so much growing up without him," Chris explained, wiping at his eyes.

"Oh Chris…" Piper said wrapping her arms around Chris' sobbing form.

"Mom…it is so hard," Chris said sighing sadly.

"I know sweetie," Piper soothed.

"He was never there….and I just got used to the idea of him never being there," Chris sniffled

"Maybe I made a mistake coming back," Chris mumbled, his nose dripping.

"No...Chris don't say that. Without you coming we never would have known that something was after Wyatt," Piper breathed, rubbing his back in comforting circles.

"Not like it did much good," he spat angrily.

"We're going to save him," Piper assured her son.

Chris sighed, "I hope so…"

"We will Chris, but right now we don't have to worry about that ok? We aren't going to let anything happen to him. You have done so much for your brother Chris, I am proud of you," she said to her son.

"Really?" he sniffed and she nodded.

"Right now we need to worry about making sure you are alright. And the first thing we are going to do is move you into the Manor," she said, her voice taking on a stern quality.

"I think I should maybe stay away from the Manor for a while…I kind of pissed people off tonight," he mumbled.

"They'll get over it. Come on, it's getting chilly. Let's go inside," Piper instructed as she started to stand.

"Easy Mom…here let me help," Chris said, jumping up and grabbing her hand. He orbed them both into the attic.

"Oh so much warmer in here!" Piper said sighing in relief.

"Sorry Mom…" Chris said again.

"You already apologized, sweetie," she rubbed her shoulders, returning the warmth to her body.

"Mom, are you sure I should be staying here…I know Aunt Phoebe is probably kind of mad at me…" he trailed off.

"Your aunt is very forgiving believe me," she promised.

"I guess I'll go grab some couch," he sighed, heading for the stairs. Piper walked silently behind him and watched as he stretched out on the couch.

"Get some rest, you need it," she said in a motherly tone.

"Thanks, Mom," he sighed, smiling tiredly up at her.

"For what?" she asked, perching as best as she could on the edge of the couch.

"For just being here for me," he answered as he fell asleep. Piper smoothed his hair before heading back to bed. She caught the clock as she rolled over. It was already quarter to five in the morning.


	8. Dealing in Fear

**Dealing in Fear**

After a couple hours of trying to get some sleep, and not succeeding, Piper quietly went downstairs, careful not to wake up her sleeping son on the couch. She walked into the kitchen, wanting to cook something to calm her nerves like it normally did. She wished she could drink coffee, but she knew better than to do that while being pregnant. Piper thought just a couple hours back as she talked with Chris, and was glad he was finally talking with her. Piper just hoped that her sisters would be ok with Chris moving in, especially Phoebe. She had looked pretty shaken up after feeling Chris's emotions like that. So this called for a big breakfast to test out the idea of Chris coming to move into the Manor.

Piper knew that as soon as everyone woke up, they would practically need an IV filled with caffeine to wake up, so she started on some coffee. She grabbed some pans, and pulled some bacon out of the freezer, knowing it would be one of the longer things to cook.

Soon the smells of breakfast foods filled the room, and started to head towards where Chris was sleeping peacefully. In the other room, Chris started to roll over but soon found himself tangled in a mound of blankets on the floor. His eyes opened in confusion. For a moment he thought he was at P3 but then the living room of the Manor came into view.

"What am I doing here?" he mumbled to himself. Before he had time to think about the answer...he smelled bacon cooking and coffee brewing. He stood up, untangling the blanket and wandered into the kitchen. Piper looked up from the oatmeal she was stirring to see Chris wander in.

"You're up early," she commented with a soft smile.

"Coffee," he mumbled, reaching for the pot. It was then that Piper noticed he was only wearing his boxers.

"Chris...weren't you wearing pants last night when you went to bed?" she asked out of curiosity. Chris downed half a cup of coffee before looking down.

"Uh…I don't even remember," Chris muttered to himself. It was too early for him to think properly. Piper let out a small chuckle, as she continued to stir the oatmeal.

"Did the couch eat your pants?" Piper asked, causing her to giggle a little. Chris rolled his eyes at his mom, and saw that assorted things were out for big breakfasts she cooked. Which only meant one out of two things, she was apologizing for something, or she was trying to bribe someone. Chris drank the rest of the cup before turning to face his mother again.

"So who are you trying to bribe there, Mom?" Chris asked starting to wake up a little more.

Piper waited a moment to answer, as she transferred the oatmeal into a bowl. She looked at Chris, an eyebrow raised.

"Who says I'm bribing anyone?" she retorted.

"Well...I probably shouldn't say anything...but in the future you used to cook big meals when you wanted to bribe someone," Chris explained, sticking a finger in the bowl of oatmeal.

"Hey! Hands out of the food, Mister," she snapped, swatting his hand away.

Chris laughed a little and stuck the oatmeal on his finger into his mouth. He looked towards what Piper was preparing for while she snacked on oatmeal. She was pulling out the big guns, her homemade pancakes.

"Must be something big if you are making pancakes," Chris commented.

"It is for your aunts…" Piper said, after taking a bite of oatmeal.

"What for?" Chris mused, still not fully remembering what he and Piper talked about.

"You can be so like Phoebe sometimes, not being able to remember certain things until she gets her morning caffeine fix," Piper said laughing as some images of Phoebe coming in, barely awake. By the look on Chris's face, he still didn't remember what they talked about last night yet. Piper shook her head at him.

"About you moving in," she reminded him.

"Oh...right...that," he muttered,

Chris couldn't believe that he forgot about the part of the conversation from last night. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Piper cut him off.

"Your aunts will be fine with you moving in…this is just to ensure that they do," she smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Want any help?" Chris asked after a moment.

Piper eyed him. Had he just offered to help her in the kitchen...in her domain? She had to think for a minute.

"You really want to?" she countered, hands on her hips. Instead of answering Chris telekinetically flipped the pancakes just before they started to burn.

"Personal gain," she teased.

"More like...self preservation," he replied with a small laugh.

"Besides, burnt pancakes aren't going to help our cause any," he added in a whisper as he started pouring more batter into the pan.

"Seems like you're in a better mood this morning," she said, squeezing his shoulder. He just shrugged, not looking at her. She could sense that he wasn't avoiding her gaze for nothing.

"Chris..." she said in that stern motherly tone she'd heard Grams use all the time when she and her sisters were growing up.

"It's nothing, Mom...I'm just...happy I get to spend some time with you alone...I haven't done it in a while," he sighed, finally looking at her. She could see the tears threatening to make their way down his cheeks. Piper gave Chris a sympathetic smile. She couldn't even begin to understand how it felt to come back into the past to be with her, after eight years of not seeing her. She gave Chris a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but Paige walked in, interrupting her. She looked just as asleep as Chris had just minutes ago. She instantly walked over to the coffee pot, and she poured herself a mug full before she even noticed Chris was there. She yawned.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Dude what happened to your pants?" Paige asked after a moment. Chris rolled his eyes and went back to cooking pancakes.

"Looks like you inherited your mom's cooking. Good thing too, since no one else can really cook all that well without end up ordering take out later," Paige said chuckling a little bit.

Chris gave his aunt a small smile, not really sure what to say to her. He had really blown up the day before, and wasn't sure how to act. Paige eyed the kitchen, and saw the makings of a huge breakfast on the way.

"So…what's the occasion?" she questioned nosily.

"Don't ask me...ask her," Chris commented, pointing the spatula at his mother.

"I'll explain when Phoebe gets here," Piper muttered starting to set the table. Chris turned around and with a flick of his wrist the table was set. Paige had to duck to miss being smacked in the forehead with a fork.

"Show off," Piper snorted.

"Trying to kill me?" Paige shot.

"Sorry," Chris muttered, turning his attention back to the pancakes.

Upstairs Phoebe woke up with a headache, but luckily it wasn't as bad as it was when she felt Chris' emotions without end. She rubbed her tired eyes, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Phoebe hadn't felt this bad when her power first came and that worried her. She walked in to find coffee already made, and a big breakfast in the making, instead of just a usual quick easy make breakfast.

"Hey Pheebs," Paige said when she came in the room.

"Hey," Phoebe said weakly. She looked around at the breakfast being made, but all she really wanted was to grab a quick cup of coffee, and head back into her room once again. She grabbed a cup of coffee, and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Phoebe, don't you want any breakfast?" Piper asked giving her sister a worried look.

"I think I am just going to head back into my room," Phoebe sighed.

"Wait...Phoebe...just...sit down...for a minute," Piper called.

"What?" Phoebe asked, turning around slowly. She just wanted to sleep the headache away.

"Don't you want to know why we're having such a big breakfast?" her older sister inquired. Paige looked between her sisters.

"I'd like to know," she interjected.

"Sure...fine...but can you make it fast? This headache is killing me," Phoebe grumbled.

Phoebe flopped onto a chair in the kitchen waiting for an explanation. Chris looked at his stressed out aunt, and felt guilty.

"Well?" Phoebe sighed, exasperated that her migraine was coming back.

"Mom…maybe it is not such a good idea…"Chris whispered to Piper.

"Chris, hush," Piper whispered back, and then turned to Phoebe.

"We have known Chris's identity for awhile now…" she rambled.

"Piper, can you please get to the point?" Phoebe snapped.

"Mom wants me to move into the Manor," Chris supplied before Piper could say anything else.

"Well why didn't you just say so," Paige retorted.

"I just…wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys that he moves in," Piper explained.

"Of course. He is our nephew," Paige continued.

"How do you feel about it Pheebs?" Piper asked nervously. Phoebe looked pretty bad.

"It's fine. Now can I go back to bed?" she groaned. Piper nodded and she got up, wandering out of the room. Chris watched as Phoebe left the kitchen, wondering if she was really ok with him moving in.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be," Piper muttered to herself.

"So that is what the big breakfast was for," Paige said snickering. "It was not that big of a deal Piper, this is his home too you know." Paige had expected something sarcastic to come from Chris, but alas nothing came out at all.

"Hey Earth to Chris, you there?" Chris shook his head, and turned to Paige.

"Just hoping that Aunt Phoebe is ok," he said, guilt creeping into his voice.

"She'll be fine," Piper assured her son, ushering him to the table. She set a large plate of pancakes in front of him. He bit his lip, trying not to burst into tears. Paige noticed the light playing off the tears in her nephew's eyes.

"Chris...what's wrong?" she asked, laying a hand atop his forearm.

"Nothing...it's just...the last time Mom was alive in my time she made pancakes," he whispered. Piper instantly felt guilt wash over her. She didn't know that she was doing that right before she was killed.

"Chris I'm sorry," Piper apologized, "I didn't mean to upset you again…this was supposed to be a good thing,"

"It's ok Mom, you didn't know," he murmured.

"I can make something else if you want…" she offered.

"No really it's fine...I love pancakes," he told her, blinking the tears away.

"Ok," she sighed. She sat down and watched Chris inhale the food on his plate. She couldn't help but smile a little.

Down in the Underworld, Wyatt was pacing back and forth in a large cavern. He'd been up for a while and was growing bored. He knew he should get back to the Manor and continue spying on the sisters. But he also knew that he couldn't rush it too much. Wyatt thought maybe he should call Paige; see if he could find a way to look inconspicuous while spying on them. He had to be sure not to do anything that would make Chris suspicious of him, and reveal his plot. His thoughts were distracted and he didn't hear the shimmer across the cave.

"You look troubled, friend," a familiar voice spoke. Wyatt spun around, seeing Barbas standing there.

"What are you doing out of Hell, Barbas?" Wyatt hissed.

"Why so rude?" Barbas asked, walking closer to Wyatt.

"I'm in no mood to deal with you right now," Wyatt grumbled, an energy ball swirling in his hand.

"Tell me, friend. Why do I feel like I know you?" the Demon of Fear inquired.

"You don't," Wyatt snickered. He couldn't give anyone any reason to suspect he was not from this time.

"I'm a demon. I'm not a fool. I know that I know you," Barbas refuted.

"Don't tempt me Barbas," Wyatt hissed again, telekinetically lifting Barbas into the air.

"Even from here I can read your fears," Barbas taunted.

"Shut up," Wyatt growled.

"Oh so many there are. You're scared you'll be found out…that your cover will be blown," Barbas began with a glint of malicious joy in his eye.

"Since when did you become Yoda?" Wyatt interrupted, trying not to laugh. Barbas just looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Never mind. It was a waste of a good movie reference," Wyatt muttered more to himself than the suspended demon.

"Oh…but it goes deeper than that. You fear being turned good…a formidable fear for a demon," Barbas continued, as if he had not been interrupted.

"And deeper still…well isn't this interesting," Barbas sneered. Wyatt could tell by the look on the demon's face what the fear was. He knew it was his root fear.

"Don't even say it," Wyatt snarled, setting Barbas back on his feet.

"Nice to see you've come to reason," Barbas commented.

"What do you want?" Wyatt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I help you and you help me," Barbas snickered.

"I'm listening."

"I want to take out the Charmed Ones…and it seems to me that you want them gone too. But there the problem of their pesky whitelighter," Barbas began.

"Chris," Wyatt spat.

"So…I'll be nice and you can do with him what you like. I get the feeling you want him dead," Barbas sneered.

"You can't risk being found out. They'd vanquish you in a heartbeat. But me…they trust me. They think I'm a nascent witch just come into my powers," Wyatt snickered.

"Interesting, very interesting," Barbas mused.

"So why don't I go find out their fears and you can just sit back and enjoy the ride," Wyatt whispered before disappeared in black orbs.

Back at the Manor everyone was finished eating and Chris got up and started to collect the dishes. He reached to grab Piper's dish, but she held onto it. "You don't have to do all the dishes Chris," she informed him.

"I don't mind Mom," Chris said grabbing her dish.

"Chris you did the cooking so let me help with the dishes," she said taking some of the dishes away from him.

"Mom, I don't want you to overextend yourself like yesterday."

"Chris I think I know when I am overdoing it,"

"I can't believe you two are fighting over who gets to wash the dishes," Paige said rolling her brown eyes. They ignored her and continued to bicker while heading into the kitchen.

Just then Paige's cell began to ring loudly. She picked it up and smiled, seeing Matt's number flashing at her in the caller ID. She flipped the phone open before she started to speak.

"Morning," she greeted.

"Hi…I hope it's ok that I'm calling," he said.

"Of course. Hey…as your whitelighter, I'm here for you any time you need me," Paige explained. She'd wanted to say girlfriend but they'd only been on one date.

"Uh…good…would mind if I come by. I was thinking last night and I have some questions about….stuff," he inquired vaguely.

"Yeah…sure thing. Just come on over," she said and they ended the call.

Paige walked into the kitchen glad that Matt called, to find Chris and Piper still bickering. She once again rolled her eyes, sighing. "Are you guys still fighting about those dishes?"

"Chris, just let me help," Piper snapped.

"Mom…"

"Christopher," she said sternly. That only served to make Chris laugh loudly.

"I know you don't like people invading your kitchen but if you think about it...I've been doing dishes with you for the last five months," he teased.

"Ok...now that is just gross," Paige commented.

"I'm going to grab a shower before Matt gets here," she added.

Wait...he's coming over...again?" Piper called.

"Well yeah...I am his whitelighter. And he said he has some magic-related questions," Paige answered as she disappeared in orbs. Just then the room was filled with another set of orbs, depositing Leo. Chris looked at his father and continued to rinse the plates.

"Wow, they let him out of Elder day care to come play," Chris snickered. Leo would have replied but all he saw was the fact that Chris was standing in the kitchen in his boxers. The last time he'd found Chris in just his boxers, he'd just slept with a charge.

"Lose your pants somewhere?" Leo commented. Chris spun around, sending a plate flying. Piper managed to freeze it mid-air but Leo was motionless too.

"Would just go put your pants on?" she chided.

Chris rolled his eyes but disappeared and reappeared in his pants. He grabbed the plate from its stationary state and looked at Piper. She unfroze the room. Leo was a little shocked to see Chris now in pants.

"No...they're right here," Chris sneered.

"God...now he's fantasizing about me in my boxers...you see why he shouldn't be around here, Mom," Chris whispered to Piper.

Piper nearly let out a groan, another days worth of fighting from these two was all she needed. Ignoring Chris' last comment, she turned her attention to Leo. "What is it Leo?" she asked, running a hand through her hair.

"I was hoping that we could talk Piper," Leo said.

"Leo, I really don't want to talk right now…" Piper could feel that a morning that started out so good was now starting to get bad.

"Piper we are going to have to talk soon," Leo said gently.

"She said she didn't want to talk right now Leo," Chris snapped

"I don't recall asking for your opinion, Chris," Leo shot back.

"Ok...you two are not going to do this," Piper shouted. Both her ex-husband and son looked at her.

"Leo I will talk to you later. I need to get Wyatt to Magic School," she began.

"Chris...I want you to start getting back on the demonic trail. But please be careful," she finished.

"Ok Mom…"he said, "I'll be up in the attic if you need me," Chris said to Piper. He glared at Leo, and headed upstairs towards the Book of Shadows. Piper headed for Wyatt's room, and found him sleeping still. Leo followed her, and when Wyatt woke up, he smiled at Leo.

"You know I could just orb Wyatt over to Magic School?" Leo said. Piper ignored Leo, and picked up Wyatt.

"You hungry Wyatt?" she asked him, bouncing him a little bit. She saw that Leo still had that I want to talk face on, and she asked him, a little bit of anger thrown into her voice, "Leo…talking can wait until Wyatt is at Magic School," she snapped.

Leo could see wasn't going to win this battle so he backed off. He watched Piper take Wyatt downstairs and sit him in his high chair. He tried to stay out of her way as she fed him and get him ready.

"Can I at least orb you there?" he begged. Piper rolled her eyes but nodded. In a swirl of orbs, they disappeared, reappearing at the Magic School nursery.

"Here you go buddy," Piper said, setting her first-born son down, Mrs. Winterbourne walking over to greet them.

"Morning, Piper. Leo," she greeted.

"Hi…I'll be back to pick him up this afternoon," Piper said and ushered Leo away with her.

"Orb home," Piper ordered, taking Leo's hand lightly. Leo sighed but did as he was told. They reappeared in the Manor. Piper looked as if she was about to go upstairs so Leo grabbed her by the arm.

"We really need to talk," he said, his tone indicating he was not going to let her walk away this time.

Piper glared at her ex-husband, still not ready to talk to him yet. "Leo, let go of my arm, or I will explode it off," Piper snapped, trying to get out of talking right now.

"Piper, threats aren't going to help you get out. Can we please just talk about what happened?" Leo asked, his features showing some stress.

"Fine," Piper sighed in defeat. She really wanted just to freeze him, and then say a spell to send him back up to Elder Land.

Leo showed for Piper to sit down at the table. She rolled her eyes but sat down anyways. She wasn't really sure why she was so angry with Leo. What Chris had accused him of hadn't happened yet.

"I know you're mad at me," Leo began.

"Damn right I am," she interrupted.

"But...Piper...I haven't done anything yet. Hell, Chris hasn't even been born," Leo picked up where he'd left off.

"I don't know if that's really the point, Leo. He has grown up with all this hurt and betrayal from you and I don't know if in the time he has left here that he can let that go," Piper tried to explain.

"Piper I don't know how to make this right…" Leo said calmly.

"Leo, there isn't going to be anyway you can make this up to Chris. You let me die in his time. You can't just be expecting him to instantly warm up to you. It's not like you have been kind to Chris since he got here,"

"That's not fair Piper, I didn't even know Chris was my son at those times," Leo said, his patience starting to fleet from him.

"It may not be fair but that's the way it is. It's how he sees it," Piper retorted.

"I will deal with what Chris thinks later. I want to talk about us," Leo stated.

"What about us? There is no 'us' right now," Piper muttered.

"Exactly. Maybe...we should...talk about that...change that," he murmured.

"You can't be serious. Leo, you're an Elder. Neither of us wanted it but you are. I know we've said screw the rules in the past but this is different," Piper tried to argue.

"And besides it is not like you tried hard to get out of being one of the ever useless Elders," Piper added, venom adding to her tone.

"Piper you know I would have tried if I could get out of it…" Leo said gently, a hurt look on his face. Piper ignored the hurt look across his features, and just glared at him.

"You know what? All this stress I am having is not going to be healthy for Chris," Piper sighed.

"What does Chris have to do with anything?" Leo asked exasperated.

"Not Adult Chris, baby Chris, now I think we are done talking," Piper said standing up.

"Matt's here?" Paige's voice came from the bathroom. She smiled and reapplied the little makeup she was wearing, and before she headed downstairs she saw Piper heading for her room. "Piper, are you ok?"

"I'll be fine…if you see Leo, please tell him to leave," and closed the door. Paige looked at the door, and rolled her eyes. She headed downstairs and gave Matt a cautious smile.

"Hey," Paige called out as she reached the last step. Matt smiled up at Paige as she stepped off the last stair.

"Thanks for letting me come over," he said as they headed in the direction of the sun room. They ran into Leo on the way. Paige bit her lip. Did she really want to tell Leo to leave?

"Hi Leo," she greeted.

"Hi," he answered, sounding a bit depressed.

"Uh...Piper thought it might be best you weren't in the Manor a little while," she finally mumbled before dragging her charge into the living room. Leo ran a hand over his eyes but disappeared in orbs nonetheless.

Paige felt bad for Leo; she couldn't even begin to fathom what he is going through right now. For the moment she had a guest, so she smoothed her hair out, and turned to Matt.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" she asked giving her charge a smile.

Matt looked as Leo orbed away, seeing how depressed he was. Whatever Piper had said must have shaken him. "Is he ok?" Matt inquired.

"Leo?" Paige asked, turning back to where he was moments before. "He should be ok…" she said, not really sounding like she believed it. "Never mind about that right now…so what's up?" she asked sitting down on the couch across from Matt.

"Well...I went home and I started thinking...what kind of other things are out there...besides witches," he began, picking his words carefully.

"Well...yeah...there are demons and darklighters and warlocks. Those are the major Big Bad," she started to answer. This was a very broad topic.

"What about...good ones?" he probed.

"Fairies, elves, dwarves, ogres, wood nymphs," she began to list.

"Do you think we could look at the Book...just so I can see what some of these things look like?" he asked.

"Sure," she answered they headed up to the attic.

Paige wondered if she should be doing this, showing Matt the Book. She got in trouble when Glenn had found it. She argued back at herself, Matt was a witch, so it would be ok. "We have to be quiet though, Phoebe is sleeping, and possibly Piper…" Paige said as they entered the attic.

"Sure thing," Matt said, as they entered the attic.

"Hey Chris," Paige said as she saw her nephew thumbing through the book. "Mind if I borrow the Book for a bit?" Paige asked. His head shot up from whatever he was reading and looked at his aunt.

"What for?" Chris asked, holding onto the Book.

"I wanted to show Matt the Book, you know to get him a little more familiar with Good Magic." Paige explained. Chris looked a little apprehensive about letting Matt look at the book.

"Um…" Chris said, trying to think of a way to say this lightly, but then sighed. "Are you sure we should trust him with the Book?"

"Not you too," Paige groaned.

"Look Chris...it's our book. It's our job to protect the innocent and as a whitelighter, it is my job to guide new witches and future whitelighters," she began.

"So quit being a book hog and hand it over," she finished.

"I'm just saying, the book's been fooled before," Chris muttered. He watched Matt carefully as he pushed the book towards them.

"Don't you have some demon to go track down?" Paige asked after a minute of awkward silence.

"Nope."

"Well at least can you stop hovering?" she begged. Chris threw up his hands and backed away, sitting down on the couch. Matt began flipping pages and landed on Barbas' page.

"Who's this?" he questioned innocently.

"Uh...that's Barbas...the Demon of Fear," she said hesitantly. She thought they'd be looking at good magical creatures

"Umm…why do you ask who he is?" Paige asked. She did not want to deal with that demon again, especially with Piper and Phoebe out of it right now.

"Just curious I suppose," Matt said.

"I thought you wanted to look at creatures from the light side of magic," Paige said, a tiny bit of confusion hitting into her voice.

"Sorry about that," Matt said, as he continued to flip through the book. Chris was once again suspicious. Why was he looking at that page, and what was the point of him being interested? Chris folded his arms and continued to look at his aunt and her charge.

Suspicion, anger, and annoyance flooded into Phoebe's mind, and she woke up with a groan. Why was she channeling Chris again? She rubbed her temples, and felt another wave of annoyance hit her coming from Chris. She loved her nephew dearly, but he needed to tone down the emotions a little bit. Phoebe rubbed her eyes and headed towards the attic to find Chris staring intently at Paige and Matt. So there is the suspicion, she thought to herself.

"Chris," Phoebe whispered and he turned around. She waved him over, "I know you like spying on Paige and her charge, but could you tone down the non trusting emotions just a little bit?" she asked pleading tone.

Who says I'm untrusting?" he asked, shoving his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"My headache," she retorted.

"Still bad?" he questioned and she nodded.

"Sorry..." he mumbled. He wished he could stop her from feeling his emotions but ever since Bianca had come from the future and stripped him of his powers, he'd been susceptible to her empathy.

"Will you please try to keep it to a dull roar?" Phoebe begged.

"I'll try," he promised.

"Thank you," Phoebe sighed. "Just when I thought I had this crappy power under control," she muttered to herself.

"Sorry Aunt Phoebe," Chris apologized again. She gave him a smile, and patted his shoulder.

"It is ok. Hopefully I can get my power under control so I can stop bugging you," Phoebe said sighing. While Chris was talking with Phoebe, Wyatt found this as the perfect opportunity to try and start finding out what Paige's fear was.

"So have you been a whitelighter for long?" Matt asked as they continued looking through the book.

"Well technically I've been a whitelighter all my life. But I didn't know it until I came into my powers two years ago. I've really only had one other charge," she explained.

"Really? You seem like a pro," he commented, making her blush.

"Yeah...he actually turned out to be my biological father," she sighed. She hadn't seen Sam in a while. He'd be proud of her, at least she hoped.

"So you feel like you really know your charges then," he questioned.

"Yeah...I guess I do," she answered.

Paige thought to herself after a moment. This was only her second charge she had ever gotten, and she had nearly lost him since she didn't learn how to heal yet. Paige had nearly lost her biological father again, and now was pushing it with Matt.

"I can't even protect my own charges," she thought aloud. Leo had always been there to heal her sisters, her charges. She felt like she was almost useless as a Whitelighter.

Phoebe looked over at her sister, hearing what Paige had said. Time to deal with another family member.

"Oh Paige, honey. That's not true," "she couldn't help but say, wrapping her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"Thanks for eavesdropping," Paige muttered.

"I'm your sister. It's my job," Phoebe retorted with a weak smile. Chris watched the exchange. Something wasn't right. One minute they are looking at fairies and the next Paige is in tears about not protecting charges? Something was not right with this "Matt" character and Chris knew something was up. Paige calmed down a bit and blushed embarrassed that she started to cry. Chris was tempted to bluntly ask why Matt had made Paige cry, but he knew he would hear it from Paige and Phoebe.

"Paige, talking about fairies brought up something about doubting yourself?" Phoebe asked looking at the Book still opened to the fairy page. Paige shook her head.

"It was nothing. Just forget it," she told Phoebe. Phoebe wasn't sure she believed Paige but she didn't want to press the issue. Matt watched the two sisters interact. He thought he knew Piper's fear so all he had to do was get Phoebe to spill her guts.

Chris got an uneasy feeling as he watched Matt. There seemed to be something familiar about him. He must have been really suspicious because Phoebe spun around and glared at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Enough negativity. I feel like I'm going to explode. Now I know how Prue felt," Phoebe groaned. Paige looked at her older sister in shock.

"Prue was an empath?" she asked in confusion.

"Well...only for like a day. A demon tricked her. But she was really overwhelmed and was freaking out. She couldn't control her powers. Basically...how I feel right now," Phoebe explained. Matt tried to hide the satisfied look on his face by pretending to yawn. He didn't cover his tracks well enough. Chris' eyes narrowed. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. Without a word he summoned the Book to him. Paige, Phoebe and Matt looked up in surprise.

"Chris, we were using that," Paige snapped. Chris ignored her. He walked out of the attic and down the stairs, sitting down on the second landing. He began to flip through the book until he found the page he wanted, the truth spell.

"For those who want the truth revealed, opened hearts and secrets unsealed," he began to recite.

"From now until its now again, after which the memory ends. Those whoa re now in this house, will hear the truth from others' mouths," he finished. The house seemed to glow for a second and then return to normal.

"Let's hope that worked," he sighed.


	9. The Truth Hurts

**The Truth Hurts**

Chris stood up and closed the book. He needed to get all three of the sisters in the attic to prove his point. He headed down the hall and knocked on Piper's door. He got no answer but walked in. She was curled up on the bed.

"Mom," he said, shaking her arm softly. She sat up instantly, hands ready to freeze.

"Easy," he said, lowering her hands with his.

"What? What is it?" she asked, realizing who it was that had woken her up.

"I need you in the attic," he explained vaguely. Piper yawned but dragged herself to her feet, following her son upstairs to the attic.

Piper yawned again, still extremely tired. "Chris what was so important that you had to wake me up for?" she asked grumpily.

"I will tell you when we get to the attic with Aunt Paige, and Aunt Phoebe," Chris said vaguely. Piper rolled her eyes, but continued to follow him.

"Hey Piper," Phoebe said weakly. She felt Chris's emotions still, and found him still very suspicious, and felt he wanted to tell them something.

"What do you want to tell us Chris?" she questioned.

"That power finally come in handy? You finally read my mind. Good job, really," Chris said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. His aunt's power had always made him edgy.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe shot back.

"Never mind," Chris muttered. He had more important things to do. He walked straight up to Matt.

"Cast any spells lately?" Chris questioned bluntly. Wyatt eyed Chris nervously. What was his little brother up to? He wasn't going to answer that question truthfully. He opened his mouth to lie but he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah," he answered, sounding shocked at his own response.

Wyatt had a look of shock plastered on his face. He didn't mean to tell the truth, and his plan was in danger of failing.

"Wait what? I thought you just came into your magic," Paige said totally shocked.

"No I have had my powers for years," Matt instantly said. Chris looked happy, the truth spell was working.

"So you lied?" Paige asked, feeling stupid for falling for a lie.

"Duh," Matt supplied before he could even stop himself.

Chris took a step back, sizing up the individual before him. He'd obviously used a glamour spell.

"Undo it," Chris ordered.

"Why should I listen to you?" his brother shot back.

"Or maybe he's too stupid to know how to reverse his own magic," Chris taunted. With a wave of his hand, Wyatt's true appearance revealed itself to Chris.

"I'm confused. Nothing happened," Piper commented.

"Brave move. Only hiding yourself from me. I'm touched," Chris snickered.

"You're mouth is going to get you into trouble sooner or later, Chris," Wyatt hissed, standing up.

"Whoa there buddy," Piper tried to freeze him but he wasn't fazed by it. "Oh not good," Wyatt smiled evilly.

"Couldn't freeze me that time could you Mom?" Wyatt snickered. Chris glared at Wyatt. How dare he make jokes about Piper dying? Piper stared at the young man across from Chris. Had he just called her Mom? That meant...but it couldn't be.

"Mom?" Paige and Phoebe gasped in unison.

"Sorry for the run around Aunt Paige," Wyatt said with a wink.

"You're disgusting you know that. Seriously, who goes out on a date with their Aunt," Chris commented, getting the urge to punch his brother in the face.

"Why don't you just go crawl inside a bottle where you belong," Wyatt hissed. Chris couldn't find the words to respond to his brother. Instead, he took a swing, connecting with a loud 'crack' with Wyatt's nose. Wyatt stumbled back surprised. Normally Chris would have resorted to magic. He telekinetically shot Chris back away from him.

"Seems like you are learning a little bit there. Guess that alcohol is starting to make you smarter," he snickered, as his nose started to heal by itself.

You have no right to bring that up," Chris shouted, angrily sending Wyatt stumbling back into the couch.

"Why not? Scared Mommy will ground you?" Wyatt teased, lifting Chris off his feet. Piper turned to her sisters. They just sat there in shock.

"Don't just sit there! Do something!" Piper ordered. Paige looked at her two nephews. It was still registering that she had gone on a date with her nephew.

"Lamp," she called, sending it flying into Wyatt's head. It hit dead on and he fell to the floor.

"Thanks," Chris said, out of breath.

"You're telling me...that...is Wyatt," Phoebe mumbled, not sure she actually believed it.

"Yes," Chris replied.

"Why would he just suddenly admit all of that?" Paige wondered aloud. Piper turned her gaze on her conscious son.

"What did you do?"

"I cast a truth spell. It was the only way to make you see he was a lying piece of shit," Chris muttered.

"You did what?" Piper whined. She hated the truth spell, ever since Prue had cast it when they first got their powers. "Didn't I ever warn you about using that in the future?"

"Nice way of saying thank you," Chris mumbled. Paige just had this look of shock plastered on her face.

"I can't believe I dated my oldest nephew," Paige gasped, utterly shocked. "God, how am I going to be able to baby sit him without thinking of him in his 20's"

"Paige, that really isn't the point now," Phoebe sighed, feeling Chris's annoyance.

"Look, he's going to wake up soon and be even more pissed off," Chris said.

"So what do you propose we do about that?" Piper inquired.

"Get you out of here for one thing. The only reason he would come back is to stop me from succeeding. I'm hoping he has the sense not to kill you now but I can't be sure," Chris rambled.

"He would kill his own mother?" Paige rasped.

"You're about a day or three behind, Aunt Paige," Chris murmured in annoyance.

"So you're saying I shouldn't be here when my evil son from the future has come back to kill you. I don't think so," Piper retorted.

"Mom….please. I can't handle losing you again," Chris begged, just as Wyatt groaned, coming to.

"Uh…he's awake," Phoebe announced, sounding very jumpy.

"Yeah…if you're feeling any panic right now…that would be me," Paige informed her sister.

"Thanks a lot Paige," Phoebe yelped. Wyatt looked really angry, and Phoebe was starting feel some of it, which was starting to overshadow Paige's fear that she was feeling.

"Big mistake Aunt Paige," Wyatt said cracking his neck, but he focused more on his desire to get rid of Chris.

"Piper get out of here," Phoebe said, feeling Wyatt's murderous intentions. "Get out of here now!" she shouted at Piper when she didn't respond. Wyatt swept his hand out moving Paige and Phoebe out of the way, and made his way towards Piper.

Chris stepped in front of Piper, ready to hold off Wyatt from attacking Piper. "You are not going to hurt Mom again Wyatt!" Chris snapped at Wyatt.

"Wow little bro, you are still having hissy fits about what I did?" he shot out, flicking his wrist sending Chris towards the stairs. Wyatt went towards Piper's growing stomach.

"Goodbye Chris," Wyatt said snidely, and made a move for Piper, when suddenly orbs surrounded her. Piper disappeared and reappeared behind Wyatt. Chris' eyes opened wide. Wyatt looked furious.

"That's not possible! I was the only one who was supposed to have powers from the womb!" he shouted. Chris was on his feet in seconds.

"Guess you're not so special after all. Really I never could figure out how you could walk around with an ego the size of Texas," he sneered, tackling his brother to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Wyatt growled, making to knee his brother in the stomach. Neither of them noticed that Leo had orbed into the attic.

"What's going on?" he asked. What on Earth had possessed Chris to attack Paige's charge?

"Leo, you just had to show up at the wrong time!" Piper snapped. "That isn't Paige's charge that is Wyatt!" she snapped at her ex-husband. Leo was in shock slight horror was creeping onto his face.

"Well at least you weren't tricked into dating him," Paige shot at Leo when he saw his face.

"Ok Paige, we all know you are grossed out about that, but that is not the problem right now. Our nephews are killing each other," Phoebe snapped at Paige.

"Bickering with each other is not going to help," Piper sighed. She looked at her two sons fighting each other. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!" she shouted sternly, momentarily distracting him from Chris, and Chris sent him sprawling to the floor with a vicious back hand. Chris was on his feet instantly, his foot connecting with Wyatt's ribs. There was a painful sounding 'crack' as he drew his foot back and kicked again.

"You think you can stop me?" he spat angrily.

"You think you're better than me?" he continued.

"You're nothing special. I don't know why I even thought you were worth saving," he hissed. By this point, blood was dripping from Wyatt's mouth and Piper had had enough.

"Chris! That's enough," she shot but he ignored her, continuing to kick the crap out of his older brother.

"I said that's enough," Piper bellowed. That go his attention.

"But Mom…"

"No buts Chris. Step away from your brother," Piper said in a tired voice. Chris sighed and walked towards Piper once again.

"Seems like you are still a Momma's boy," Wyatt wheezed, still managing to sound smug.

Chris turned and with a small running start landed one final kick in his brother's side as if he was punting a soccer ball. Wyatt gasped in pain. He was sure he had several cracked and broken ribs. Leo was appalled. Chris really had some anger issues. He was thankful that it wasn't him lying on the floor just now.

"Come with me right now," Piper demanded, dragging Chris by the sleeve out of the attic.

"When I tell you stop you listen," she scolded.

"He's a piece of shit that doesn't deserve to breathe," Chris grumbled.

"Is that the spell talking?" she inquired.

"I don't know...maybe. I just...I don't know," he sighed.

Chris let out a tired sigh, he really wanted a drink. Piper now knew the look that Chris wanted a drink. "No, alcohol is not going to help you in this. You need to stop depending on it. We are here now, so that is it," Piper said in finality.

"Ok Mom," Chris sighed in defeat.

"We're going back in there and we are going to deal with this like civilized people," she spoke calmly. He didn't want to face anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone and let the alcohol take him over. But he didn't have that option right now. Back in the attic, Paige was inching towards Wyatt.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe hissed.

"He's still our nephew and he's hurt. Leo, you need to heal him," Paige replied. Just then Piper and Chris walked in. He shot his father a look.

"Go ahead…heal your precious son," Chris snarled.

"You know Chris I have had enough of this. I've taken this bullshit treatment you've been giving me, and I have let you rant, but that's it," Leo said seething, finally letting loose his emotions.

"Still see you are the same angry Elder as you always are," Chris shot back, clearly not caring that was making Leo madder. Leo launched himself towards Chris, and Piper barley managed to freeze him.

"Chris what did I just tell you about being civilized?" Piper sighed.

"Well you only implied that I had to be civilized with Wyatt," Chris grumbled back.

"I'm touched, Mom...really," Wyatt snickered.

"I can only deal with one son at a time so you just shut up and I'll get to you," Piper snapped. Chris couldn't help but laugh at Piper's comment.

"What happened to being civilized?" Chris retorted, finding he couldn't help himself.

"You know what? I've had enough of you right now. Sit down and keep your mouth shut," she ground out, turning to face Wyatt.

"Guess you got lucky. It's your turn," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh goody," Wyatt said just as sarcastically. "What are you going to do ground me?" he snickered.

"I could blow you up. That's an option," she answered sharply.

"Please, you couldn't freeze me. What makes you think you could kill me," he taunted, trying to sit up.

"You're right, Wyatt. I couldn't kill you. You know why?" she retorted. He raised an eyebrow at her. She started to explain why when there was a thump behind her. Leo had unfrozen and grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt, thrusting him against the wall.

"Hey! Get your hands off of him. No one kicks his ass but me," Wyatt rasped.

"Mind your own fucking business," Chris barked at his brother.

Leo ignored Wyatt's last comment and balled his fist punching Chris on the face.

"Leo!" Piper shouted at him, flicking her wrists and instantly he was blown up into tiny orbs. Chris was in shock, but Phoebe's face was set into anger. She felt anger coming from both of her nephews, and slightly felt the need for alcohol.

Leo reappeared in the same spot. Phoebe tapped his shoulder, "Hey deadbeat," Leo turned to her in shock. Phoebe's connected with the bridge of Leo's nose, a crack resounded through the attic, and Leo landed on the floor. Paige restrained Phoebe from hitting Leo again.

"God I need a drink," Phoebe muttered as she fought Paige's grip.

Leo touched his nose. This was the second time that he gotten his nose broken by one of his family members. Piper froze him, a look of shock plastered on his face.

"Ok you, Little Miss Empath, get to your room, think of something else besides my sons' anger towards each other and my ex-husband," Piper snapped.

Phoebe was more than willing to get out of there, if anything to give into Chris's desires and grab a drink. She really needed to suggest some magical way to get him to some AA meetings. Paige let her arms go, and Phoebe walked out of the attic.

Chris glared at his father. He'd been mentally cheering for Phoebe when she's broken his nose. He knew he'd have a black eye tomorrow but it didn't matter. He took the opportunity to tackle Leo to the floor, reigning fists down.

"You don't know anything about me," he shouted. He continued punching as Paige and Piper looked on.

"Ok...so he's moved past neurotic and gone all the way to self-destructive," Paige sighed.

"Give it up Chris. You're boring me," Wyatt spat.

Piper couldn't handle this much stress anymore. Paige was still in shock, her sons wanted to kill each other and their father. She wanted to sit down, and more than anything else wanted someone else to worry about this problem. Suddenly bright lights danced in front of her eyes, and Grams appeared, corporeal. She turned around, clearly confused.

"Grams?" Piper asked in shock.

"Piper...well...how did I get here?" Grams replied, looking just as confused as her granddaughter.

"I don't know..." Piper trailed off just as Chris landed another punch in Leo's gut.

"My word what in heaven's name is going on here?" Grams demanded.

"You tell her, I need to sit down," Piper sighed, addressing Paige.

"Me? Why me?" the youngest Charmed One protested.

"Because you're the only one in this family who isn't bleeding, unconscious or exhausted," Piper snapped.

Paige rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. "Well…"

"Wait, before you explain this will you make them stop fighting before I do?" Grams snapped.

Chris stopped hitting Leo when he heard the deadly tone in Penny's voice, it sounded exactly like Piper's in his time when he and Wyatt used to fist fight. Chris reluctantly shoved Leo away from him and got up.

"Go ahead and explain it dear," Penny turned back to Paige

"Not sure how to explain it lightly, so I will just say it," Paige said. "Well we have come to find out that Chris…is Piper's son," she said pointing to Chris. Penny raised an eyebrow, and looked at Piper's tummy and saw she was pregnant.

"Wow I need to look in more often. I feel like I am going to be her for a while," she said sitting down. "Continue…"

"And...well he's here to stop Wyatt from turning evil," she continued. Wyatt snickered.

"Zip it," Piper hissed.

"Ok...so why is he using Leo as a punching bag?" Grams questioned.

"They have some...issues they need to work out," Paige said vaguely. Penny looked disgusted but turned to look at Wyatt.

"And who exactly is this?"

"That would be evil Wyatt from the future," Paige sighed, still shocked that her oldest nephew was evil enough to pose as an innocent to try and do whatever what he was going to do.


	10. Family Feud

**Family Feud**

Grams stared in shock at the young man laying the floor. She could see some of the cracked ribs sticking out at odd angles beneath his shirt. He looked at her, trying to stare her down.

"You mean to tell me that my great grandson is evil?" Grams asked and both Paige and Piper nodded their heads.

"I knew men could never be trusted," the ghost muttered.

"Grams, not now. Can you just help us? We can't keep them from trying to kill each other," Piper begged.

"Well, I can try. But it seems a bit of a lost cause," she sighed. Chris rolled his eyes, getting to his feet.

"You know, I think I just remembered why we never summon you in the future," Chris shot.

"Hold your tongue young man," Grams instantly snapped back, not in the least offended. Chris surprisingly backed off. Piper felt a little jealous that Grams was able to get Chris to listen to her that fast.

"Ok Grams, more fighting is not going to end this fight," Paige said stepping in before Chris and Grams went at it.

"This is so ridiculous," Grams muttered to herself, not believing they had to do a magical intervention with one of her great grandchildren.

From the floor, Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at Chris for being put in his place by their dead great-grandmother. His younger brother glared at him.

"Shut up," Chris growled.

"Both of you keep your mouths shut. You will not speak to each other," Grams said loudly, making both of the boys grimace. She turned to her granddaughters.

"Well we have a bigger problem on our hands than I thought," she commented.

"But you can help right?" Piper asked, hoping the ghost could do something.

"If they cooperate I don't see why not," Grams sighed. Both Wyatt and Chris rolled their eyes, a little annoyed that they were being shushed by their dead Great Grandmother.

"Good luck with that," Paige muttered. None of them had noticed that Leo had managed to get up from the floor. He tried to sneak behind Grams towards Wyatt.

"I don't need your help," Wyatt spat.

"Well I don't see anyone else healing you," Leo hissed quietly. He ignored his son's grumbling and healed his broken ribs.

"Where...is Phoebe?" Grams suddenly asked.

"Mom kicked her out of the room. She's having some trouble controlling her power," Chris answered.

"I think you're the reason," Paige snickered.

"Thanks for bringing on the guilt trip Aunt Paige," Chris muttered.

"I was only kidding…" Paige sighed.

"Well joking about your clearly stressed out sister is not going to help either," Piper sighed.

Grams rolled her eyes as she saw her family fall apart. She saw big Wyatt start to stand up, and she turned to him, "You are not going anywhere until we figure this out," she snapped.

"What makes me have to listen to you?" Wyatt snapped. Grams just glared at him, and he sighed and sat on the couch. Chris snickered. He wasn't the only one that Grams had control over and somehow that felt like a win for Chris.

"He's just pissed that I might ruin his little demonic empire," Chris snorted.

"You won't get the chance," Wyatt snapped.

"Please. It took you this long to show up. I think I've got the upper hand," Chris retorted.

"You think summoning the old bat is going to change anything? I have more power than any of you," Wyatt growled.

"I didn't summon her asshole," Chris began to argue.

"Actually I think you did...well not you...but you know..." Piper tried to explain.

"Yeah Mom, we get it," Chris and Wyatt answered.

"Enough!" Grams bellowed, sending both Wyatt and Chris flying in opposite directions.

"God you two are acting like five year olds fighting over a toy. Now…you will not speak to each other, you will not look at each other," Grams added to her fury, as objects around the room started to rumble.

"Act your age for once in your lives, and hold off from killing each other will you?" They both numbly nodded, shocked at the force with which Grams had thrown them.

"Good. Now we are making some progress,"

"Paige, dear. You said that Chris came to save Wyatt. What exactly is he saving him from?" Grams inquired, her tone much calmer. Suddenly Phoebe sprinted into the room.

"Barbas!" she shouted.

"I doubt he could turn someone evil," Grams remarked.

"No...he's in the Manor," the middle Halliwell sister explained.

"Oh...well just get rid of him," Grams muttered.

"Nice plan," Chris hissed at Wyatt.

"You give me too much credit," Wyatt snickered.

"No I don't. Asking about fears. It was clearly grunt work for Barbas. But seriously, I never thought you'd stoop that low," Chris whispered back.

Grams heard them bickering, and turned around, staring at them with a withering glare. "I thought I told you two not to talk to each other. No one listens," she barked at them.

Then she looked towards Wyatt, "So it was your bright idea to go get Barbas to hunt us down huh? Did you ever think Barbas was just using you to the point to where you were weakest and kill you?"

"Barbas, kill me?" Wyatt let out a laugh.

"You are so full of yourself, do you know that?" Chris spat.

"Ok stop bickering you two! He is here, so put the drama on hold and help," Phoebe snapped. Before anyone could say another word Barbas burst into the attic, a smirk on his thin lips.

"Well what do we have here? A little family reunion," the demon sneered. Immediately Piper tried to blast him but it had no real effect.

"You're starting to get boring," Phoebe said, faking a yawn.

"Oh but there is always a new fear to find," Barbas taunted.

"And we'll just vanquish you again," Paige retorted.

"But you're never really rid of me, now are you. Because fear never really goes away," he snickered.

"Hey, since when were you all talk and no action? You're supposed to be the Demon of Fear. Right now you're the Demon of Boredom," Chris shot. Barbas eyed Wyatt and Chris. Apparently Wyatt hadn't taken care of him. No matter, he'd take care of it for him. Barbas waved his hand in Chris' general direction, reading his fear.

"How interesting," he murmured. Chris glanced at Wyatt. This couldn't be good. Before their eyes Melinda appeared. Chris should have known it wasn't real but it still made him edgy.

"What is she doing here?" Wyatt asked, seeing her too.

"Who are they talking about?" Grams whispered to Piper.

"I have no idea what Barbas is making them see, but he had better stop it…" She had an angry glare set, but she knew she had to try and snap them out of it. "Chris, Wyatt…whatever he is showing you, both of you know it isn't real,"

Barbas turned to Piper, "Tsk tsk tsk, you bothering your sons is not going to help them," he raised his hand and started to read Piper's fear. Phoebe knew it was coming, and turned to Paige.

"Paige…orb Piper out of here now!"

Paige, starting to panic, grabbed Piper and started to orb out but Piper pulled her arm free.

"No. Chris, sweetie. Tell me what's wrong," she said, walking towards the younger of her two sons. Chris didn't respond. All he saw was his baby sister standing before him.

"I told you to stay out of this. I'd handle it," Chris spoke to the empty air.

"This is not your problem. It's between me and him," Wyatt added.

"It's too dangerous. You need to leave," Chris continued.

"I think they're seeing the same person," Grams murmured.

Right before their eyes, both Wyatt and Chris saw a demon shimmer in, athame in hand.

"No!" they shouted in unison, both trying to send the imaginary demon flying. They were too late. The demon slid the blade across her throat.

Piper ran towards her sons, and saw both of them in tears. One arm was wrapped around each son, bringing them close. In their minds, they were both cradling Melinda in their arms, tears streaming down their faces.

"Piper you need to get out of here now!" Phoebe shouted, clearly still feeling Barbas' powers and emotions. He was in total glee…hopefully Phoebe could use that against him.

"Ah…Phoebe. So worried about your sisters, while you should be worried about yourself. Lucky me I already know one of your fears," Phoebe stiffened, suddenly feeling weak. All in one-moment…emotions started to come in to no end. She fell on her knees, and Grams went over to her.

"Phoebe…" she started.

"Too much emotion…" Phoebe kept murmuring over and over.

Grams glared at Barbas. She had had enough of him. Forcefully she flicked her hand at him, sending him crashing into the opposite wall.

"That is enough of that," she snarled tersely. Phoebe was still on the floor sobbing, holding her head in her hands. Grams looked over to Piper. She was still cradling her sons. Suddenly Chris looked over at his brother.

"This is your fault!" he screamed, taking a swing at Wyatt.

"My fault! You're the one who didn't get to her in time!" Wyatt snarled back, catching the punch.

"If you hadn't been so damn worried about yourself she'd still be alive," Chris sobbed.

"Well if you hadn't been so damn hell bent on trying to change everything then she wouldn't have even thought of coming," Wyatt accused.

Across the room, Paige just looked on. So this was what happened when your family was really dysfunctional. Barbas was stumbling to his feet. He started to make his way towards Piper and her sons. Chris stood; ready to take on his brother. Wyatt was up on his feet as well. He looked over his shoulder, spotting Excalibur in the corner. Holding his hand out, he summoned it. The blade glinted in the sunlight. He lunged towards Chris but his brother orbed out just in time. When he orbed back in, he found Barbas stumbling backwards, the sword running him through. The image of Melinda disappeared. Piper and Phoebe also looked up.

"What just happened?" Piper demanded.

Phoebe slowly got up to her feet, and looked at Wyatt's shocked face. Barbas' face was twisted in pain and betrayal. He let out an ear splitting scream, as flames consumed his entire being, and couldn't even manage to get out his usual, I will be back, and fear never dies.

"Thank god," Phoebe muttered, the last of the emotional overload finally gone.

Wyatt still looked in shock, not believing what he just did. His plan was ruined, and he was pissed. Chris looked just as shocked, and yet both of them were still staring each other down, ready to pounce for an attack at any time.

Piper knew the look in her sons' faces, and knew this had to stop now. "No, the fighting ends now. Whatever Barbas showed you, was fake. It didn't happen," Piper saw Wyatt looking at where Barbas was vanquished, Excalibur now on the floor. Wyatt flicked his wrist at Excalibur once again bringing it to his hands.

"Give me Excalibur Wyatt," Piper commanded.

"Why should I?" Wyatt snapped back. He knew one way or another Chris was going to die, even if it meant impaling his mother with the sword. Chris stepped between his mother and older sibling.

"You wouldn't do it. You know you wouldn't," Chris taunted, seeming to read Wyatt's mind.

"Get out of my way," Wyatt hissed.

"No. You can be a complete jackass all you want and think you can stop me but you can't. I'm going to save your sorry ass," Chris said calmly. He took Piper by the hand and orbed her out of the attic. They reappeared in the sun room. He quickly turned away from her.

"Chris, what did you see up there?" Piper asked.

"You don't want to know," he sighed.

"Yes I do. Because unless I'm mistaken the both of you saw the same thing. What is it you are both afraid of?" Piper prodded.

"You...you have a daughter. And I guess...we just...don't want to lose her," Chris mumbled into his shirt sleeve.

Piper put on a shocked face, but deep inside she wasn't really surprised. She and Leo had been expecting a daughter while she was pregnant with Wyatt. Piper put a hand on Chris's shoulder about to say some comforting words to her second son, but Wyatt orbed in with Excalibur. Chris once again positioned himself in front of Piper more than willing to do anything to save her, but Piper gently pushed him away.

"Do you really want to do this Wyatt?" she asked him. He shook his head in shock, not sure what to say.

"You really want to kill your own brother that bad?" she took a step towards Wyatt, and Chris put a hand on her shoulder holding her back.

"Mom, are you insane?" he whispered sharply. "He is crazy, let me orb you out of here," he pleaded. He started to orb her away, but Piper shrugged his hand away. "Mom…"

"Chris, it will be fine," Piper said calmly, and turned her attention back to Wyatt.

Chris looked at Wyatt, and Wyatt was looking nervous, and started to sweat a little bit. She took another step towards Wyatt, and away from Chris. Wyatt could slowly feel the will to kill Chris slip away, as each step Piper took towards him. Piper finally got close enough, to gently grip his wrist holding Excalibur and had him put it down.

"Get your hands off of me," Wyatt spat weakly. He couldn't let her get to him. He needed to get out of the Manor, away from all the good magic. Wordlessly, Piper pulled Wyatt into a firm hug. Chris just stared, his mouth gaping open in confusion. Not two minutes earlier he was trying to impale them both and now she was hugging him like nothing had happened?

"Mom what the hell are you doing? He's evil remember?" Chris shot, trying to pry Piper's arms off of his older brother.

"I refuse to believe my son is truly that evil that he could kill without feeling some pain, some sorrow," Piper murmured.

"Don't think I won't do it," Wyatt whispered.

"Well your brother seems very certain that you won't. Care to explain that theory?" Piper answered, looking at Chris.

"Killing you now negates Melinda's birth...the ultimate act of evil against her in his eyes. He doesn't want evil to hurt her. But killing you before she is born would be the greatest evil to hurt her and he'd be the reason. He couldn't live with that," Chris explained coolly.

Wyatt stopped, and looked at his brother knowing that Chris was right. There was no way that Wyatt was going to be able to kill Piper. Though, that wouldn't stop him from hurting Chris now. But looking at his mother, and thinking of Mel…. he couldn't bring himself to pull away from Piper's grasp on his shoulders, and couldn't bring himself to kill Chris.

Just then footsteps echoed on the stairs, depositing Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Grams. The rest of the family looked surprised to see Piper and Wyatt embracing. Leo started towards them when Chris stopped him. Silently, he nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen. Leo followed.

"What's going on?" Leo demanded.

"He's coming around?" Chris offered with a shrug.

"Look...this doesn't change anything...about how I feel about you but...I'm sorry for kicking the shit out of you," Chris apologized.

"Why the sudden apology, Chris?" Leo inquired.

"Can't you just accept the damn apology and leave it at that?" Chris snapped.

"I'd rather not have to deal with Grams anymore ok?" he added in answer to his father's question.

Leo nodded in understanding at why he wouldn't want Grams riding on him about anything, but he wished that Chris would be less angry with him. They walked back out to the living room, to find Wyatt and Piper on the couch. Piper looked towards Chris and Leo walking in, and turned back to her oldest son.

"Wyatt…don't you think you should say something to your Dad?" she asked. Wyatt raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he should say. Piper rolled her eyes; "I thought I taught you your manners already,"

"Apparently he lost them," Chris muttered still not trusting, this "new" Wyatt shining through. Piper shot Chris a hushing glance, and turned back to Wyatt.

"Thank your father for healing you," she said spelling it out for him. Wyatt looked apprehensive about thanking his father, but after receiving a glare from Piper, he turned to Leo.

"Thanks," he muttered.

Leo shot a glance between his two sons. He didn't want to appear to be showing favoritism for Wyatt.

"You're welcome," Leo said. Just then Grams appeared.

"Well, who would guess it would take a demon attack to bring this family back together," she said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Grams," Piper sighed, surveying her family. Chris looked at the ghost and back to his mother.

"Christopher!" Piper hissed.

"What? She came to stop the fighting...the fighting stopped...she can go," he answered.

"I agree," Wyatt murmured. It was rare that he and Chris agreed on much of anything. Grams rolled her eyes, but she knew she had to go back anyways.

"No they are right, I was only allowed here to stop the fighting, and now it is done," she sighed. She enveloped each of her granddaughters in a hug, before disappearing in white lights.


	11. Coming to Terms

**Coming to Terms**

Everyone stared at the spot where Grams disappeared from. The room was silent and Chris looked at his brother. He may be acting like he was changing his tune but he knew better than that. Piper looked between her sons and then to her ex-husband. She figured that she and Leo should at least talk and there certainly was a lot to talk about.

"Leo, can I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" she finally asked, standing up. Leo just nodded and the pair disappeared from view.

"What is it?" Leo asked, sounding very tired and nasally from his injured nose.

Piper suddenly didn't know what to say to Leo. She had wanted to say so much to him from everything that has happened, especially about him hitting Chris, but she decided to leave that alone for another conversation.

"I know you have wanted to talk…and I also wanted to apologize for pretty much blowing you off last time we spoke…" she began

"Piper," Leo started, but Piper put a hand up silencing him.

"Leo, just let me apologize, because it doesn't happen very often," he stayed silent, and she continued, "I said some pretty harsh things to you…and I didn't mean it…it is just so hard, being a witch, sister, and a mother without you here all the time," Piper sighed.

"I know it's hard for you. And I would give anything I could to be here with you and Wyatt," he said, taking one of her hands in his. She gave him a dark look. She could see what Chris meant by Leo ignoring him. The poor kid wasn't even born yet and his father was already forgetting about him.

"And Chris when he is born," he added, realizing what the look was for.

"Leo, he's here now. I don't want him to go back to the future still wanting to use you as a punching bag," Piper said, pulling her hand from his.

"I'm trying but he has to want to talk to me and we both know he doesn't. Besides, I think we have bigger issues right now," he explained.

"I know that. But before I can move forward I need to know where we go from here," she muttered.

"I wish I could tell you that I know the answer to that question, but I don't," he sighed, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Piper. I always have and I always will. That will never change," he promised, kissing her gently on the lips. Piper pulled away from his kiss not wanting to respond to his kiss right now.

"Leo, you know I love you with all my heart, but right now…but we need to think about our kids," she began.

"Piper…" he tried to interrupt.

"Don't you Piper me," Piper snapped.

"You do realize that both adult Wyatt and Chris want to rip you to shreds? Leo…I am not going to have my children act like that towards their father. If we ever do get back together…you need to realize that you need to be there equally for Chris, as you are for Wyatt. Even I can tell you favor Wyatt over Chris. Leo…this ends now," she finished sternly.

"I'm sorry, Piper. I...I just need some time to figure this all out. I don't mean to treat them differently," Leo murmured. It was true. He didn't mean to treat his sons differently. But in a way how could he not. Wyatt was the Twice Blessed Child. He was one of the most powerful beings on Earth. That alone made him special.

"What can I do to fix this?" he asked, looking at Piper's swollen belly.

"We're just going to take time. You left me, Leo. I know you had to but it doesn't change the fact that you did," Piper began.

"If I could quit being an Elder I would, you know that Piper,' Leo protested.

You're right, I do know that. But the only way you're going to get out of Elder duty is when Chris goes back to the future," she muttered.

In the other room, Chris and Wyatt were having what appeared to be a staring contest. Paige leaned over to Phoebe and whispered in her ear.

"I don't think either of them have blinked the entire time Leo and Piper have been in the kitchen," she whispered.

Phoebe resisted the urge to snicker. Phoebe could still feel the distrust radiating off Chris towards Wyatt. Being an Empath sucks, she thought to herself.

"Are you two just going to stare at each other or are you actually going to attempt to communicate?" Phoebe asked after another minute of just watching them glare at each other. The sound of Phoebe's voice made Wyatt turn his head, blinking in the process. Chris let out a laugh.

"I totally kicked your ass," he said.

"You cheated. You distracted me," Wyatt refuted.

"I didn't say a damn thing. I knew I was better than you at something," Chris snickered.

"Don't boast little brother, it's not becoming of you," Wyatt snapped.

"Oh, you think using big words is going to scare me?" Chris shot.

"Fine, you win at staring. That's a children's game. I could wipe the floor with your ass in...any sport," Wyatt said, arms crossed over his chest.

"Please, you hate sports. But...just to prove you wrong, why don't we see how is better at basketball," he suggested. Wyatt nodded and they headed out the front door.

"Uh...how can they play basketball...we don't have a hoop," Paige commented, looking confused.

"You think they are just going to keep trying to out do each other in everything?" Phoebe asked Paige, as they watched Wyatt conjure a basketball hoop and a basketball, and could vaguely hear Chris call Wyatt a stuck up show off.

"At the rate they are going…I think so…" Paige commented.

Piper finally noticed that Chris and Wyatt left the room, and rudely left Leo in the kitchen. "What are they doing?" Piper asked as she watched them try to kill each other playing basketball.

"They are trying to determine who is better at sports. Male ego thing," Phoebe supplied.

"Personally I think Chris is winning," Paige added just as Leo walked out. He caught sight of his sons outside. Chris had just orbed the ball out of Wyatt's hands moments before he went to make a slam dunk.

"Unfair use of magic," Wyatt shouted just as Chris made the shot.

"Never said anything about not using magic," Chris laughed as he picked up the ball, throwing it forcefully at his brother.

"When did you get a basketball hoop?" Leo asked.

"About five minutes ago when your son conjured it," Paige answered.

"They look so...normal," Piper sighed just as Wyatt orbed in front of Chris, knocking him to the ground.

"Well...as normal as two magical boys can be," she added. Leo looked at Piper and then to Phoebe.

"We're working on it," he said in a low voice.

Just then Wyatt stormed off and stuck his head in the doorway. He looked at the adults assembled.

"Come ref for us. Chris is a lying little bitch," he said, looking at Leo. He was about to open his mouth to comment on Wyatt's language but just shrugged. His sons wanted him around and not to kill him.

"Well...go! Bond! Be manly," Piper said, shooing him out the door.

Piper watched Leo interact with her sons. They were actually smiling. Phoebe could the relief flowing from her sister and wrapped both her and Paige into a hug.

"That's what I like to feel. Happy feelings. No sad or angry ones," she said.

"Yeah well I doubt that will last long in this family. Especially with my children," Piper sighed, one hand resting her stomach.

"Piper, he's coming around. He's not all the way there yet but look at what we've done in just a few days," Paige commented.

"Yeah, I know. But there's still Chris to worry about. I think growing up the way he did...it's going to be hard for him to go back to something completely different," Piper explained.

"But that's what he wants," Phoebe reminded her sibling.

"He came back to save his brother, and to possibly change all those other things he accomplished. Chris has done so much for this family, and he will go back, and will finally be able to relax again…" Phoebe continued.

"Thanks Pheebs…" Piper said feeling a little better, looking at her sons play basketball. Chris looked like he was having a blast, even though he won't admit it to himself, he is glad to have Wyatt back.

The girls were suddenly interrupted by the sound of orbing. They turned slowly to see Gideon standing there behind them. At first they didn't say anything. Finally Piper spoke.

"Gideon? Is everything alright? There aren't any headless horsemen conjurers at Magic School again are there?" she asked.

"No. I was hoping you had seen Leo. He left the other Elders without an explanation this morning and has not returned," Gideon explained. The way the girls were standing, he could not see Leo and the boys in the driveway. Suddenly there was another set of jingling. The fridge opened and closed and Chris walked by with three bottles of beer. As he passed Piper she made to grab one.

"Mom, relax. It's just one," he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear.

Piper gave Chris a stern look, but sighed, "Alright, go have fun," she knew Chris had self-control.

Chris flashed Piper a smile, and went back outside to Wyatt and Leo. Piper was glad to finally see Chris so happy again. It warmed her heart to see him have fun for once, and not focus on saving Wyatt. She turned to Gideon.

"Is there a specific something that Leo needs to be doing right now?" she asked, hoping there wasn't anything, she wasn't going to do anything right now to have him interrupt her sons' fun.

She turned to Paige, "Paige…honey, could you go get Wyatt? He is still at Magic School."

"Sure. Back in a flash," Paige answered, disappearing in orbs. Gideon stared after Chris.

"Well...no but he can't just leave without an explanation," Gideon answered, finally getting a glimpse of Leo outside. The three men had taken a seat on the front steps and were drinking.

"Ok...well we had some things we had to do...family issues and we're still working them out. So he needs to stay," Piper said in one breath.

"I see. Is everything alright?" Gideon probed.

"Yes...fine," Phoebe answered just as Paige orbed in with baby Wyatt.

Hey buddy," Piper said taking Wyatt from Paige's arms. "Have fun?" she asked him, and he gave her a bright smile. Gideon awkwardly stood there, not sure what to say.

"Have Leo orb back when you finished sorting out your problems,"

"Yeah, sure," Piper said waving the Elder away. He orbed away, and Piper sighed.

"God…Elders are really annoying," she muttered to herself.

The sisters moved into the conservatory, Piper setting Wyatt down. Just then the door opened and Leo, Wyatt and Chris walked in.

"I'm telling you. I kicked your ass fair and square. Just accept it," Chris said, pointing his beer bottle at his brother.

"You're just saying that because Dad sided with you for once in your life," Wyatt retorted, trying to flip his brother off without dropping the bottle.

"It was a good game for both of you," Leo tried to intervene.

"You look like you had fun," Piper commented as Chris flopped down on the floor, putting himself between the younger version of his brother and his older brother. Chris surprisingly flashed another smile, "Yeah…"

"He is only smiling cause he beat me in something for once," Wyatt muttered to himself, but Piper heard him. She raised an eyebrow at her oldest son, and he gave her a sheepish smile. Phoebe finally felt at peace, Chris was having fun, and had no negative thoughts for once. She nearly shot up and enveloped her youngest nephew in a hug, but didn't in fear of embarrassing him.

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself Chris," Piper said bouncing baby Wyatt on one knee, and patted Chris's shoulder.

"The job's not done yet," Chris sighed, looking at his brother.

"Wipe that smug ass look off your face little brother. I'll find something I can beat your ass at," Wyatt shot.

"Whatever," Chris said and shook his head. Piper finally realized she should tell Leo that Gideon was looking for him.

"Gideon dropped in, looking for you. He didn't seem too happy," Piper said as nonchalantly as she could.

"What did he want?" Leo asked.

"Just...to know where you were," Piper muttered. Wyatt's ears pricked up at the name. He thought about asking a question but kept his mouth shut.

"He's an Elder," Chris supplied.

"I know that idiot," he spat.

"Hey! No arguing," Piper snapped.

Instantly both Wyatt and Chris had guilty looks on their faces, and Piper gave them an approving smile.

"Much better," she said

Phoebe picked up Wyatt wanting to ask a question, and she looked at him wondering if she should ask what is bugging him. Chris was used to her empathy invading in, but had no idea how Wyatt would react to it. She decided that something was bugging him and asked.

"Wyatt…did you want to ask something?" she questioned. Wyatt stayed silent for a moment. He forgot about Phoebe being all in tune with her Empathic powers. They were quite annoying at times in his childhood.

"No," Wyatt lied. He didn't really have a question per se. It was more of a clarification.

"Fine...this Elder...Gideon...is he...British...really annoying?" he asked. The Charmed Ones shared a look.

"Yes...that's the one," they answered in unison.

"I know him," Wyatt admitted. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What possible purpose could you have knowing an Elder?" he shot. Wyatt stayed silent for another moment before the truth spell forced him to say the truth.

"He's one of the members of my Advisory Council," he finally explained, really hating his brother for casting the damn spell.


	12. Got What He Deserved

**Got What He Deserved**

The sisters looked at Wyatt in confusion. What was he talking about? What the hell was an Advisory Council and if he was evil why would Gideon be on it?

"So I guess I'll ask...why?" Piper asked, finally founding the words she wanted to use.

"Because...he's useful," Wyatt answered.

"But an Elder would never work for Evil," Leo commented.

"He would if he had no choice," Wyatt snickered.

"What did you do? Hold a darklighter arrow to his head?" Chris shot.

"No. He joined my ranks quite willingly...when he realized it was in his best interests," Wyatt countered.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…what would force an Elder to go to your side?" Paige questioned.

"Well maybe he got tired of sitting in the clouds, doing nothing but twiddling his thumbs and finding some way to make our lives miserable," Piper muttered under her breath.

"Piper..." Leo began but she cut him off.

"Save it," she snapped and he backed off.

"So are you going to answer your Aunt's question?" she addressed her older son.

"He knew I'd vanquish him if he didn't join me," Wyatt said with a shrug. He wore a look that said 'it's not big deal'.

"Any particular reason?" Leo probed.

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Wyatt said and headed for the kitchen.

Chris looked baffled until a light dawned in his eyes. He couldn't believe he had missed it so completely.

"I'm so stupid. Why didn't I see it before?" he explained.

"See what? What is going on?" Phoebe groaned.

"The only reason he'd keep an Elder so close is if Wyatt felt he'd been screwed somehow," Chris explained.

"I don't follow," Phoebe sighed.

"For him, it's all about power. Maybe...I don't know...Gideon did something that Wyatt felt crossed him the wrong way," Chris suggested. Suddenly Leo was on his feet, looking angry.

"Are you saying that Gideon might try to hurt Wyatt?" he asked his son.

"We could ask him. The truth spell would affect him too," Chris answered.

"Come on. We need to bring Wyatt with us," Piper said, standing, baby Wyatt still in her arms.

"No...he stays here," Chris stated defiantly.

Piper raised an eyebrow at her youngest son, expecting an explanation. "Chris…"

"No Mom, just trust me will you?" he asked exasperated. Piper sighed, but nodded.

"How are we going to give him the slip then?" Piper asked, jumping the bandwagon with Chris.

"Easy...drop baby Wyatt off at Grandpa's. And we'll go to Magic School from there," Chris answered, his voice lowering in volume.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Paige asked, sounding apprehensive.

"Look we're doing it for him. He'll get over it eventually," Chris retorted.

"Fine, let's go," Paige muttered and the group disappeared. Wyatt walked back in, another beer in hand.

"You little shit," he muttered as he sat down on the couch and took a swig.

They arrived in front of Victor's door, and Piper knocked on the door. Victor opened the door, a surprised look. "Hey guys…what's going on?" he asked after seeing the seriousness on his daughter's face.

"Dad…can you please watch Wyatt for a while?" Piper asked quickly, the tone of her voice implying she really needed Victor to watch him.

"Um sure, what's going on?" he asked in a worried tone, taking Wyatt from Piper's arms.

"No time to explain Daddy," Phoebe said, "We'll be back soon," she took Paige and Piper's arms again, and were surrounded by orbs. Victor took a look at baby Wyatt, and shook his head.

"Looks like your Mommy is off to save the world again," Victor said, giving Wyatt a smile.

The girls and Chris reappeared at Magic School. Leo had orbed in just before them.

"Wyatt's with Dad," Piper informed him. Just then they spotted Sigmund stacking some books onto a library cart.

"Sigmund, have you seen Gideon?" Leo asked.

"Oh, hello Leo. I believe he is in his office. Would you like me to tell him you are looking for him?" the balding man asked.

"No...that's alright. Thanks," Leo muttered and led the girls in the direction of Gideon's office. They reached it and Leo knocked sharply.

"Come in," Gideon called.

"Leo, Piper…everyone…" Gideon said after noticing the whole family was there. "What can I do to help you?" he asked folding his arms across his chest

"We have a few questions for you," Piper began, an edge in her voice.

"Certainly. Is everything alright?" the Elder questioned.

"No everything is not alright you sick bastard. You're trying to fuck up my brother aren't you," Chris spat before his mother could open her mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" Gideon scoffed.

"Answer the fucking question. Are you after Wyatt?" Chris shouted.

"Take it easy," Leo whispered, laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Get off me," Chris growled, waiting for Gideon to answer.

Gideon just gave Chris a weird look. "I don't know what you are talking about…" he lied instantly, and effortlessly.

"That is bullshit," Phoebe instantly said, mirroring Chris's anger that Phoebe was starting feel, but other than that she clearly felt that Gideon was lying through his teeth.

Chris turned away from the Elder. Anger was building up again and he needed to let it out. He took a breath and swung, landing a punch to Gideon's jaw. He stumbled back and eyed the young man before him. Chris couldn't have figured it out. He'd made sure to hide any evidence of his attempts against the boy.

"You're going to answer my question or I swear there will be nothing left but a pile of bloody flesh," Chris ground out.

"How dare..." Gideon began, finally feeling the effects of the truth spell.

"Are you after my son?" Leo demanded, seeing his son was making poor progress.

Gideon felt the effects of the truth spell hitting him. He hadn't noticed that they had cast the truth spell earlier. "Um…" was all he could manage.

"I knew it," Chris mumbled to himself.

Chris sent Gideon flying over his desk and to the ground with a 'thud'. Instantly he was choking the Elder with his bare hands.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Chris bellowed, watching as Gideon started to grow red in the face. The Charmed Ones and Leo looked on as Chris continued to cut off oxygen.

"Should we stop him?" Paige asked nervously.

"No...Let him get some anger out," Piper answered. None of them had noticed that a figure was standing in the doorway.

"You're never going near my brother again," Chris ground out between clenched teeth. Gideon had stopped fighting as much.

"Ok, Chris. That's enough. Let him go," Piper said after a few minutes.

He ignored her, pouring all the anger he had pent up into choking the man before him. Unbeknownst to him, Wyatt was standing in the doorway watching. Without a word he formed a fist, helping his brother to crush the Elder's windpipe.

"Christopher, stop!" Piper bellowed, jolting her son back to reality.

Chris finally let go of the Elder's neck, but Gideon's neck was still constricting as if someone else was strangling him. Wyatt didn't let Gideon go, and put more pressure on.

"Chris…" Piper started, clearly still angry.

"It's not me doing it Mom…" Chris said.

He looked up to see his brother standing there, fist raised, his knuckles turning white.

"Not very nice to leave people out of the fun, little brother," Wyatt snickered. There was a loud rasping noise erupting from Gideon's mouth.

"Maybe I wanted to take all the glory," Chris shot.

Wyatt just shook his head. All eyes returned to Gideon as he slowly began to emit steam. Within minutes he blew up, leaving a rather disgusting pile of goo on the floor.

"Gross," Paige murmured. No one noticed at first as Wyatt began to change. His hair grew short and his goatee disappeared. Chris was the first to notice.

"Holy shit what the hell happened to you?" Chris exclaimed, making everyone else turn to look at Wyatt.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt asked, finding a mirror.

"I see what you mean. I have no idea what happened," Wyatt remarked.

"I think...I think you just saved...yourself," Phoebe announced.

"I helped," Chris interjected.

"Yes...you did very good strangling the hell out of him," Piper said with a smile. Wyatt's eyes suddenly grew wide.

"We're so fucked. We killed an Elder," he breathed.

Piper nearly retorted who cares, but kept her mouth shut. Piper saw the predicament that they had just put themselves in.

"Well…" she didn't know what to do or say to her children.

Before anyone else could speak the room was filled with orbs and two Elders appeared in their white robes. Leo looked a little surprised to see them appear so quickly.

"Zola, Sandra, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying to sound as unaware as possible.

"Where is Gideon?" Zola asked, not realizing they were standing in his remains.

"Um…you're standing in him," Phoebe answered. Both Elders looked down and immediately stepped away.

"Who did this?" Sandra asked. Everyone stayed silent as soon as the question was asked.

"Who did this?" Sandra asked again, clearly ticked off. Wyatt opened his mouth to answer, but Piper silenced him with a glare.

"I want an answer," she demanded. Leo could tell she was growing agitated.

"I did," Leo voiced.

"Dad, don't being stupid," Wyatt interjected.

"Why would you do something like this, Leo?" Zola asked.

"He didn't you asshole. We did," Chris spat, indicating himself and Wyatt.

"You should be recycled for this," Zola threatened.

"You know, I really don't like you people," Piper said, stepping in.

"First, you take away my husband. Then one of you tries to hurt one of my children. You're supposed to protect good magic. But instead you're putting it in jeopardy. What if…what if we said we're not doing it anymore?" Piper continued.

"What if we refuse to save any more innocents?" she challenged.

"Piper what are doing?" Phoebe hissed.

"What does it look like I am doing Phoebe?" Piper snapped. "I am saving my family," she turned back to the Elders. "Who do you think you people are, coming and going whenever you please, and taking anyone out that gets in the way?"

"Piper," Zola started.

"Shut the hell up," Piper's words full of venom.

"You Elders are going to get off your high horse and actually do something that doesn't prevent a hell of a lot of good magic from blooming. That bastard you were just standing in…he deserved what he got," she continued.

"Someone has to be punished for what has happened here," Sandra interjected calmly.

"Why? Why does someone have to be punished?" Phoebe questioned back.

"Because we can't just go around as if nothing has happened," Sandra replied.

"I thought you were supposed to be peaceful," Paige muttered.

"If you have to punish someone, punish me," Leo said. Both his sons looked at him.

"Dad, please don't do this," Wyatt begged.

"I'm not letting you two get hurt by all of this," Leo replied.

"Dad, seriously. You don't know what you're doing. There are other people who are affected," Chris muttered.

Leo looked between his two sons, part of him glad they didn't want him recycled, and just as he was about to say something to them, Piper interrupted.

"You Elders aren't taking any more of my family, and I am sure as hell not going to stand for you taking Leo away again. It was bad enough taking him away the first time, and I idly stood by and let it happen. Not this time, if you should punish anyone it should be yourselves for not keeping a better eye on Gideon," she snapped at the two Elders.

Sandra and Zola exchanged a look, taking a few more steps away and turning their backs on the other occupants of the room. Low whispers carried from where they stood as the Halliwells waited. Finally the two Elders turned back around.

"We are willing to overlook this incident. However if anything like this were to happen again, we would have no choice but to act," Zola explained.

"Why? Are you planning on trying to kill my sons?" Leo spat.

"No, Leo. We have no reason to wish harm upon your children. What Gideon was trying to do goes against everything we believe," Sandra continued.

"I thought you were all for the 'Great Good'?" Paige interjected.

"We are but not at the expense of harming good magic," the blond Elder explained.

"Fine, you've made your point now just…leave. I don't want to see you anywhere near my family again," Piper ordered harshly. Phoebe could feel her anger and hormones.

Without a word the two Elders started to disappear but Chris stopped them.

"Wait. do one last thing for us. Make Dad a whitelighter again. The sisters will need one after I'm gone," Chris said.

"We can't…" Zola began.

"You can and you will," Chris spat.

"You are presupposing he even wants that," Sandra butt in.

"I want to be with my family, Sandra. If that means being demoted then do it. It's for my children," Leo explained. Sandra and Zola exchanged one more look.

"As you wish," Zola said. Leo glowed a faint gold color for a minute and then the light dissipated.

"It is done," he said and he his companion orbed away.

"Come on. Let's go home," Phoebe said, starting to direct her family out of the office. Within minutes they were back at Victor's door.

"Girls…is everything ok?" he asked when he opened the door, Wyatt in his arms.

"Everything is fine," Piper answered, taking hold of her son.

"Hey buddy," she cooed at the child.

Chris looked at the younger version of his brother and couldn't help but smile. He'd finally done what he had come to do. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Leo.

"I'm proud of you," his father said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Chris said. He meant it too.

"Hey you up for another game of hoops? No magic this time?" Wyatt asked.

"You're on. I'll still kick your ass," Chris said and the pair disappeared.


	13. Lingering Goodbye

**Lingering Goodbye**

A week had gone by since Wyatt and Chris had killed Gideon. Presently both brothers were occupying couches, both snoring loudly. Piper walked into the living room to find Chris sprawled out, blanket only partly covering his shirtless form. She shook her head and covered him up. She moved into the sunroom. Wyatt was lying on his back on the whicker couch. He legs hung over the arm and the blanket was completely on the floor.

"You two are too much," she sighed to herself as she tossed the blanket back on her oldest son.

She headed for the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee. It was still early but Chris had insisted she get up. He had been kicking for the last hour. She was hoping getting up and moving around would calm him down. Just as she sat down with a cup of coffee she felt a kidney shot.

"Ow…Christopher is it really necessary to keep Mommy in pain?" she asked her bulging abdomen. She didn't expect answer but got one anyways.

"Sorry," he muttered, wandering into the kitchen.

"Did I wake you up?" Piper asked but he shook his head in the negative.

"Honey…where's your shirt?" she asked. He was in just his boxers.

"I don't know," he mumbled, pouring himself a cup of coffee. Piper let out a small chuckle as she saw Chris still half-asleep.

"You know, if this keeps happening, you are going to have to cast a return to owner spell on your articles of clothing," Piper said jokingly.

Chris rolled his eyes, and downed the rest of his coffee, and poured another cup. Just then Wyatt wandered in, looking sore.

"Tomorrow night, I get the good couch," he informed his brother.

"Well hopefully by tomorrow you'll be in your own beds," Piper said.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Chris asked.

"We though you'd like to get back to your own time," she answered with a shrug. Why would they want to hang around longer than they needed to?

"Well…we kind of thought we'd stick around until Chris is born…you know to make sure everything is ok," Wyatt explained.

"I thought you didn't want to be here when you were born," Piper remarked with a raised brow.

"Well…I don't really but he wants to stay so…" Chris muttered.

"I will be fine. Everything will be fine. You guys should get back to your own time and see what you've changed," Piper said firmly. Chris sat down and contemplated his now empty coffee cup.

"What if…some things couldn't be changed?" Chris voiced softly.

"Oh sweetheart. I find it hard to believe that all the good you've done won't be rewarded," Piper murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. Wyatt joined them.

"Hey…I'm not evil anymore…which means I don't grow up to be evil. So I wouldn't have killed Mom," Wyatt told his younger brother. He knew what he had been worrying about.

"But what if she's meant to die then?" Chris asked, fighting tears.

"She's not. We won't let her," Wyatt promised and did something he rarely ever did. He pulled his younger brother into a firm hug. Chris pulled away after a moment

"Thanks Wyatt," that was something he hardly ever did, thanking his brother.

The three Halliwells fell into silence as they all contemplated their respective coffee cups. None of them seemed to notice Paige walk in.

"Why do you all look so depressed?" she asked, startling them from their thoughts.

"Nothing. Just don't want to say goodbye yet. They want to stick around for another four months," Piper answered.

"God...why? You know you're going to be born and if you get back your birthday changed don't worry about it," Paige said.

"it's not that easy, Aunt Paige. We have no idea what has changed," Chris retorted.

"He's right. I'd just feel better making sure that my brother is actually born," Wyatt added.

"Ok, ok. You win. As long as Piper says its ok then I don't see why not," Paige said, holding up her hands.

"Thanks for the support, Paige. I really think they to go," Piper muttered.

"We heard that," Chris and Wyatt said in unison.

Phoebe came down the stairs and saw Wyatt and Chris back sassing Piper, and she smirked. "So are you guys staying a while longer?" she asked her nephews.

"Yeah…they wanna make sure Chris has a good normal birth," Piper said over her shoulder.

"How does Leo feel about this?" Phoebe asked.

"He doesn't know yet," Chris answered.

"What don't I know yet?" Leo asked, walking in with baby Wyatt in his arms.

"We're hanging here until Chris is born," Wyatt answered.

"Guys, I think you need to get back," Leo tried to persuade his sons but he got looks from all three sisters saying it was a lost cause.

"Fine, you win. But you can at least help out around the house and the club while you're here," he said.

"You get diaper duty," Chris said instantly.

"Dude that is wrongs on way too many levels," Wyatt protested.

"Hey…I don't do diapers," Chris replied.

"That's not fair," Wyatt pouted. "Why can't you do it?" he asked.

"Well you are oldest, you get to do everything first anyway," Chris snapped. Piper rolled her eyes at her two sons.

"I cannot even imagine what you are going to do to your future wives if you both are bickering about changing diapers," she said sarcastically.

"Funny, Mom. Really funny," Wyatt said.

A few weeks later Chris was pulling bar stools off the bar when he heard jingling behind him. He'd sent Wyatt to go pick up some burgers.

"Finally, I'm starving," he said turning around only to be greeted by his father.

"Oh…I thought you were Wyatt," he muttered. He turned back to continue putting stools down.

"Can we talk?" Leo asked. Chris almost cringed. Leo had been trying to get him to talk for weeks.

"About what?" Chris asked.

"Where we stand," Leo answered simply.

Chris stayed silent for a moment, still not really wanting to talk to Leo still, and Piper wasn't there to back him up. Chris went back to pulling stools off the bar, and kind of ignored Leo.

"So I guess talking is another no huh?" Leo asked after a moment.

"What is there to talk about? We saved Wyatt. My birthday is coming up soon. We'll be leaving," Chris muttered.

"I don't want you to leave with us still on a bad note Chris," Leo explained.

"Look, Dad. Maybe things will be better when we go back. You're a whitelighter again so you can be with u s," Chris replied.

"I just don't want you to hate me," Leo begged. Chris didn't know what to say to that. He wanted to tell his father that he didn't hate him. But until he saw that Leo could be there for him all the time he wasn't sure he could.

"Look, I need to get this place set up before the band gets here, ok?" Chris said, clearly avoiding the subject.

"I know you don't want to talk about this, Chris but we need to," his father said, placing a hand on his son's wrist.

"I know what you want me to say but I just don't know if I can say it right now. I don't know if I'm convinced yet," Chris sighed. He knew it wasn't the answer Leo wanted to hear.

"I see," Leo said, clearly upset. Without another word he orbed out.

Chris sighed as the orbs disappeared. Soon after they were replaced by another set of orbs, this time forming into Wyatt. "Hey sorry about the wait, some old lady was…" he trailed off after seeing Chris staring off into space. "Chris," he said, snapping Chris out of it. "What is up with you?"

"Dad orbed in a couple minutes ago," Chris supplied moodily.

"You guys finally talk?" Wyatt asked hopefully taking a huge bite of a burger.

"Not really," Chris muttered.

"Chris honestly you are being a total wuss right now," Wyatt snickered. "You two really need to sort out your issues, and until you do, you are not getting any food," he threatened.

"You know I could just buy another burger myself?" he said, avoiding the subject.

"Ok stop being such a little emo wuss and talk to our father?" Wyatt snapped waving his hand, causing Chris to disappear in a swirl of orbs.

"God he's so damn emotional," Wyatt muttered.

Chris reappeared in the Manor to find him changing Wyatt's diaper.

"I thought we were done talking," Leo remarked.

"Wyatt's withholding food until we come to some conclusion," Chris muttered. Leo raised an eyebrow. At least his brother had an influence on him.

"I guess…I don't hate you…I just don't know that I can trust that you'll be there for me all the time. But I guess we have a new chance with you being a whitelighter and everything," Chris sighed.

"I can accept that answer, Chris. That's all I was looking for. Knowing that you're willing to give us another try," Leo said, pulling his son into a quick hug.

"So how is Mom doing?" Chris asked. Piper was now almost eight and half months pregnant.

"She's doing good. Getting tired of carrying you around," Leo answered.

"Only a couple more weeks," Chris said. It was going to be strange seeing himself as a newborn infant.

"You getting nervous?" Leo asked as he headed downstairs, Wyatt still in his arms.

"No. I mean…I'm not the one giving birth or anything," Chris answered. They walked into the sun room to find Piper eating a bowl of ice cream. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Piper asked, licking the spoon. Chris took a sniff of the ice cream, it was coffee flavored.

"Mom, you hate coffee ice cream…with a passion," Chris remarked.

"Well apparently you love all things coffee flavored because I just bought two coffee cakes," Piper snapped.

"At least it's not alcohol," Leo commented, earning him a scathing look from both his wife and son. Just then Wyatt orbed in, bag of burgers still in his hand.

"You two make nice yet?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah…now hand over the food," Chris answered. Leo nodded when Wyatt looked at him. Wyatt handed over the bag and Chris hungrily dug in. He quickly started in on the second one.

"That was mine," Wyatt protested.

"You snooze, you lose," Chris replied around a mouthful of burger.

Wyatt orbed the burger away from Chris, and Piper rolled her eyes. "Are you two seriously going to fight over a hamburger?" Piper took a better look at the burger, and nearly started to salivate, and instantly orbed next to her. "My burger now," she said taking a bite of the burger, still eating the coffee flavored ice cream.

"Mom!" her sons both shouted. They watched in horror as Piper dipped the burger into the ice cream.

"That is beyond disgusting," Wyatt gasped.

"You're telling me," Chris said, backing away from his mother slowly. None of them noticed the loud commotion upstairs. Phoebe had been browsing the Book when suddenly a young woman just fell through the wall.

"Ouch…the last step's a doozy," she said to herself.

"Who…are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh…uh…I'm looking for Chris and Wyatt. Are they around?" the girls asked instead of answering Phoebe's question.

"I think they're downstairs," Phoebe answered. The girl walked out of the attic, Phoebe hot on her heels. She just kept walking until she found them in the sun room. Both Wyatt and Chris looked shocked to see her there.

"Mel, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked.

"Yay, you're good!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"Doesn't answer the question," Chris muttered.

"Well…I was wondering if you got stuck in like a black hole or something. So I came to drag your sorry butts back," Melinda answered.

"Oh god that is so gross," she said, looking at Piper.

"That was my burger," Chris bemoaned.

"It was mine first," Wyatt added.

"You would be?" Piper asked.

"It's complicated, Mom," Wyatt began.

"Everything in our family is complicated one way or another," Piper sighed taking another bite of an ice cream covered bit of burger.

"Well yeah, you guys totally changed the future…I can so totally do this now," Mel said instantly disappearing in a swirl of orbs. "Now you so cannot rub that in my face anymore,"

"You can orb now…great…" Chris said dryly before she smacked him in the arm.

"I was kidding. No seriously that's really great. You always wanted to rob," Chris siad, giving his sister a hug.

"So is someone going to answer my question?" Piper snapped, suddenly clutching her stomach.

"Mom are you ok?" Chris asked.

"Fine," she lied.

"I'm…well I'm you're daughter," Melinda answered.

"Leo!" Piper shouted. Leo winced.

"I'm right here honey," he said, taking hold of her hand.

"We have three of them," she hissed.

"Lots of love to you too, Mom," Melinda said sarcastically. Piper grimaced in pain.

"Oh no….this can't be happening…I can't….no you can't be going into labor now. It's too early," Chris said, panic in his voice.

"Chris it will be fine," Mel said lightly patting his shoulder, "Stop being such a worry wort," she said flipping her hair back.

Phoebe turned to Piper, "Piper, we do not have enough time to get you to the hospital…we are going to have to do a home birth…"

"What?" Piper shouted. "No…Phoebe I want to be surrounded by doctors in a clean hospital…" she started to rant.

"Paige!" Phoebe shouted, ignoring Piper's rant, and Paige orbed in.

"What, what is it? Oh god…Piper you're going into labor," Paige exclaimed.

"This is not good," Chris rambled, starting to pace now.

"It will be fine. Come on, Piper…just lay down. We can do this," Paige coached. Chris finally had to leave the room. He couldn't bear to be there. He was soon joined by his siblings.

"My birthday is about to change," Chris breathed.

"A lot of things changed, Chris. Mom's still alive," Melinda said softly.

"She is?" he asked, fighting back tears.

"Yes. And Dad's around," she answered, hugging him tightly.

"This is all thanks to you, Chris. If you hadn't come back in the first place, none of this good would have been accomplished," Wyatt applauded his sibling.

Just then Piper let out a pained cry, making all three of her children cringe. They could hear Phoebe and Paige coaching her. Melinda finally peeked over her shoulder and saw that Piper's labor had progressed extremely quickly. She couldn't quiet tell but she thought her mother was at least six or seven centimeters along.

"She's doing good. It looks like it's going fast," Melinda reported.

"I don't need a play by play, thanks," Chris said, paling at the mere mention of his mother's birth canal. Melinda shrugged. Twenty minutes later cries started to issue from the sun room. Paige quickly cleaned up the newborn and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Happy Birthday Christopher," she said, handing the child to Piper. Slowly her three future children walked in. Chris knelt down next to her.

"God I'm small," he breathed.

"You're perfect," Piper sighed, kissing the baby's forehead.

"I think we should get back to our own time, guys," Melinda said. Chris and Wyatt nodded.

"How are you getting back?" Paige asked.

"I've been thinking about that," Phoebe answered.

"When we went to the past Mom used a spell," she began explaining.

"Right and it sent us back. Do you remember it?" Piper interjected.

"You bet," the middle sister replied, holding a piece of paper out so they could read. Leo quickly picked up his newborn son.

"A time for everything and everything in its place. Return what has been moved through time and space," they read.

"We love you," Chris called out as he and his siblings were swept away in white lights.


End file.
